


Король мушрумов

by Fiabilis, mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Секс в измененном состоянии сознания, Упоминание употребления наркотиков, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Дино идет искать Мукуро на восток





	Король мушрумов

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: навязчивый верблюд   
> фб 2017

Шасси коснулись земли, и легкий самолет с золотым вздыбленным мустангом на хвосте заскользил по гладкому полотну взлетной полосы Абу-Даби. Дино проснулся от толчка и взглянул в окно. Ничего, кроме клубящейся жары. Горячий воздух шел дрожью, заставляя сомневаться в реальности далеких небоскребов и вообще всех этих земель. И все же интуиция, впервые за последние несколько месяцев, подсказывала Дино, что именно здесь и сейчас он должен быть.  
Мукуро всегда исчезал неожиданно. Тем утром он, как всегда, выпил кофе, а затем просто ушел. И не появился ни вечером, ни через неделю, ни даже через месяц. Подчиненные разводили руками, шпионы возвращались ни с чем; Мукуро не желал компании – и потому найти его не было никакой возможности. Дино продолжал набирать его номер несколько раз на дню, пока тот не перестал существовать. Дино специально проверил дважды – в системе никогда не было номера Мукуро, он просто стер напоминания о себе.  
Запаниковал Дино, когда начали исчезать вещи: чашка (Мукуро никогда не пил из чужих), ядовитой синевы плед (Мукуро все время мерз) и даже коврик для медитаций. Объяснение оказалось простым и банальным – диверсия была делом рук Ромарио, он понемногу убирал вещи, заботясь о душевном спокойствии босса. Мукуро не стирал память о себе, он просто исчез с радаров, ничего больше.  
– Цель визита? – поинтересовался работник таможни с дежурной улыбкой. Дино почти верил в ее искренность. Все здесь привыкли к многочисленным бизнесменам, зарабатывающим суммы, сравнимые с годовым оборотом страны третьего мира, и потому были предельно вежливы с каждым иностранцем, даже если выглядел он, как Дино, полунищим бродягой, у которого из всего жизненного багажа – старый рюкзак да растянутая футболка.  
– Туризм, – решил Дино и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Цель визита была пока не ясна ему самому. Призрачные следы Мукуро вели на восток, все естество Дино тянуло его к востоку, но своих планов он не знал даже на ближайшие часы. Поступившие сведения говорили о легких колебаниях в количестве пламени, очень особенного пламени, и это могло означать, что где-то неподалеку появилось кольцо Ада, вернулось к своим истокам, в край, где было сделано. А могло и не означать – восток обманчив.  
Дино почему-то влекло к вместительным внедорожникам с большим кузовом. Он счел это недобрым знаком и взял, под влиянием накативших патриотических чувств, маленькую плоскую мазерати. Тут же сел в нее и погнал, ориентируясь по навигатору и только что купленной карте, прямо на побережье, так ни разу и не вдохнув толком чужой воздух. Небоскребы оказались вполне реальными и приблизились слишком быстро, за ними печальной синей пустыней лежало море. Дино не мог толком объяснить, почему здешние волны нагоняли на него тоску, – было в них что-то неправильное. Было что-то неправильное во всем этом нефтяном раю. Слишком злое солнце, слишком жестокая природа, неотвратимо наползающая на цивилизацию. Острые верхушки небоскребов казались Дино пиками, пронзившими тело земли, а город, стелившийся по побережью, – незаживающей раной. Дино ровным счетом ничего не понимал в востоке и просто гнал вперед, слева – полоска моря, справа – фасады зданий, один причудливее другого: люди пытались разнообразить унылый песчаный пейзаж с тех пор, как пришли сюда.  
Абу-Даби остался позади – Дино совершенно не интересовало, где он, его мучил вопрос, здесь ли Мукуро. И если здесь, то где его искать. Конечно, конечно, он был здесь, иначе Дино не сорвался бы через полсвета. «Республика» еще утром писала о кракене, поглотившем рыбацкую лодку в Медане, и очередном супермене в Мумбаи. Последний, по ее словам, был обычным работником порта, неудачливым семьянином и совершенно не выдающимся человеком, пока накануне не заявил о своей истинной сущности – сверхчеловека – и не прыгнул в доказательство с ближайшего здания. Дино уже видел такое. Там, в Италии, несколько похожих смертей. Торговцы называли это «джинном»: принимаешь капсулу – и оказываешься в мире грез, где любое желание исполнимо и реально. Кто его продает и кому, Дино узнать так и не удалось. И никак не получалось ухватить связь между всеми этими событиями. Сообщение о колебаниях пламени было последней каплей – Дино вылетел немедленно, будто боялся опоздать, но на месте снова остался без ориентира и все спрашивал себя, что бы он сделал, если бы был Мукуро, куда бы пошел, чем бы руководствовался. Но мысли Мукуро были недоступны – даже в них он смеялся над Дино.  
Впереди замаячил парус, и Дино радостно втопил газ, будто увидел в пустыне оазис. Бело-голубая башня паруса медленно росла, выплывала из тяжелой дымки. Темнело. Дино вспомнил, где видел ее: во всех рекламных проспектах, в аэропорту на каждом шагу, даже на брелке взятого в прокат автомобиля. Отель Бурдж Аль-Араб действительно стоило посетить, так почему бы не сейчас, счел Дино, выбирая всего из двух свободных номеров. Он подумал было сделать звонок и попытаться освободить последний, двадцать седьмой этаж, но впутывать кого-то не хотелось – двадцать третий тоже выглядел неплохо. Хватит, чтобы подняться над облаками.  
Дино зашел в номер на десять минут – только переодеться и принять душ – и застыл, пораженный видом. Закат пылал над морем, зеркальные фасады зданий утопали в оранжевом небесном пламени, и во всем мире, казалось, нет ничего больше. Ничего, кроме этого моря и этого пожара. Огонь пожирал цивилизацию, покусившуюся на его владения, разъедал ее, как кислота, и здания плавились, готовые рухнуть, чтобы завтра солнце встало над голой первозданной землей.  
Дино сел в кресло. Кто-то успел положить на журнальный столик местную итальянскую прессу. «Удивительное облако в Аль-Айн» – гласил заголовок, а под ним – фото плотного дымного гриба, будто зацепившегося за минарет мечети и повисшего на нем к ужасу случайных прохожих. Дино откинулся на спинку и выдохнул. Усталость навалилась вместе с облегчением, такая же горячая и тяжелая, как местный воздух, такая же плотная, как дымное облако.  
– Ждешь меня? – спросил Дино, ни к кому не обращаясь. Вернее, конечно, обращаясь к Мукуро. Словно Мукуро мог знать, что Дино уже близко, словно мог ответить.

Оазис Аль-Айн находился в паре часов езды через пустыню, прямо на границе с Оманом. К нему, если верить карте, вела одна-единственная прямая дорога. В Аль-Айн Дино гнал так, что его только чудом никто не остановил. Наверное, потом придет огромный штраф, возможно, Дино даже пожизненно запретят водить в Арабских Эмиратах. Ему не было до этого никакого дела. Луна поднялась быстро, маячила впереди, а потом застряла на шпиле той самой мечети с фотографии, рядом с полумесяцем. Видимо, что-то с этой мечетью было не так, то ли Аллах здесь особенно любил земные просторы, то ли реальность подвисала вблизи Мукуро, как перегруженная компьютерная игра. Он был где-то рядом, теперь Дино знал это точно. Поэтому вышел из машины прямо под минаретом и прикрыл глаза, стараясь почувствовать, куда идти. А затем интуитивно нашарил в кармане телефон и позвонил на несуществующий номер.  
– Оу, – сказала трубка и затихла.  
– Я иду, – пообещал Дино.  
Из-за угла белого здания, совершенно такого, как десятки других вокруг, выплыло плотное бесформенное облако и застыло, покачиваясь в воздухе. Мукуро чувствовал приближение Дино. Может, потому что от нетерпения и волнения Дино так и светился пламенем. От него, верно, след до самого Абу-Даби.  
Облако мягко покачнулось, усмехнулось голосом Мукуро и поплыло в длинное здание, белое, как все остальные, с крышей, будто срезанной гигантским ножом – Дино находил местную архитектуру странной.  
Внутри висел туман. Дино понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это дым. Сквозь едкую пелену дыма алый шелк, которым было задрапировано все, включая потолок, казался куда светлее, почти розовым, и сам дым в теплом свете свечей тоже казался розовым. Мукуро лежал на подушках – целой сотне подушек – перед декоративным квадратным бассейном, а вокруг лампами Аладдина высились кальянные кувшины. Цветастый халат делал его частью обстановки, будто Мукуро врос в нее и сам скоро станет кальяном или дымом. Дино оценил возможность пробраться между стеклянных колб и пошел напролом. Бортик бассейна оказался коварным – нога соскользнула, и брызги разлетелись, потушив рдеющие угли, а сам Дино чудом удержался на ногах. Мукуро задумчиво затянулся, но кальян совершенно потух.  
А потом Мукуро засмеялся, глухо, ненормально и долго.  
– Хватит, – сказал Дино, садясь рядом на подушки. Вода в бассейне от его падения окрасилась в кровавый, и брюки Дино тоже, почти до щиколоток. – Что у тебя случилось?  
– Представляешь, – ответил Мукуро интимным шепотом, заваливаясь на подушки и хватая Дино за руку, – они называют это «мушрумы». – Мукуро глупо захихикал, махнув в сторону кальяна. В колбе плавали какие-то мелкие грибы, почти прозрачные, с тонкими кривыми, как гнутые гвозди, ножками. Мукуро явно был не в кондиции, чтобы вести разговоры.  
– Я вижу, – спокойно сказал Дино и как можно убедительнее продолжил: – Нам пора.  
– Мушрумы, нет, ты слышал? – Мукуро опять засмеялся, полы цветастого халата разметались по темному шелку подушек, и Дино не к месту подумал, как хорошо было бы сейчас вставить Мукуро прямо здесь, пока он не в себе и не против. Вместо этого Дино наклонился и подсунул под него руки.  
– Да, слышал, да, – главное – не спорить. Мукуро был легкий, как всегда, и совершенно как ватный, податливый и тихий. Дино вынес его наружу и поставил на ноги, потому что, почувствовав свежий воздух, Мукуро возмутился и затребовал свободы. Дино довел его до машины только благодаря удаче – Мукуро увлекся их собственными тенями: вырастил их до размеров дерева, поднял вертикально и отсоединил от физических тел, между делом поясняя собственный путь к просветлению и что-то о бесконтрольности теней в нижнем мире.  
– Теням нужно давать волю, – назидательно вещал Мукуро, еле переставляя ноги. – Все есть одно по Трисмегисту, поэтому они вернутся к нам, а мы будем мчаться по дну жизни, пока Шива не начнет танцевать. Думаешь, наши тени будут трахаться? – спросил Мукуро без перехода, и Дино поперхнулся.  
– Думаю, обязательно будут, – рассудил он, открывая дверь машины и помогая Мукуро сесть.

Обратный путь был бесконечным, Дино ехал медленно, и вокруг не было ничего, кроме дороги. Редкие деревья утопали в темноте, Дино казалось, они с Мукуро в нигде, одни на всем свете, на пустынной дороге без права свернуть. Когда вдалеке зажглись огни города, Дино совсем сбавил скорость, а потом кружил по Дубаи еще добрый час, надеясь плавной долгой ездой нагнать на Мукуро сон – когда-то ведь его организм должен был сдаться. Мукуро не затыкался ни на секунду. Угрожал превратить Дино в кальянную трубку и высосать через нее внутренности, если Дино немедленно не доставит его назад, потом снова хихикал и нес ахинею о разумных грибах и экспериментах над людьми – в его голове все имело логические связи, вникнуть в которые Дино даже не пытался, – жаловался на жару и белые простыни вместо одежд. Вырастил разбившегося о лобовое стекло жука до размеров барана, так, что Дино чуть не потерял управление, пытался выйти – двери не поддавались. А затем вдруг заявил, что окончательно устал и мафиозный мир больше его не интересует. Дино убеждал его, что купит сотню домов в любых странах мира, и в каждом Мукуро сможет отдыхать от дел. Конечно, в компании мушрумов. Да, соглашался Дино, человеческая природа жалка и отвратительна, да, в домах будут изображения танцующего Шивы и изумрудной скрижали, может, Мукуро пора отдохнуть прямо сейчас? Но Мукуро только распалялся больше и требовал вернуть его туда, откуда Дино его забрал. В какой-то момент Дино даже вспылил:  
– Прекрати. Ты же сам привел меня к себе, где здесь логика?  
– Это не я, – беспечно сообщил Мукуро, загадочно улыбаясь. – Это они.  
– Нет, только не мушрумы, прошу тебя, – взмолился Дино, и Мукуро снова расхохотался.  
Угомонился он только глубокой ночью, когда в машине почти кончился бензин и когда сам Дино уже готов был ткнуться носом в руль. Мукуро наконец задремал с выражением страдания на лице, когда луна уже повисла прямо над парусом отеля, круглая и почти красная, как солнце. Так и не проснулся до конца, когда пришло время выходить, только проворчал что-то о руне разрушения, которую нарисует завтра у Дино на лбу, и снова о мушрумах, лучше всего растущих на черепах врагов.  
Дино уложил его, прямо в одежде, на королевских размеров кровать под балдахином на золоченых столбах – арабы умеют жить на широкую ногу, этим они Дино, пожалуй, нравились. И только тогда наконец выдохнул. Какого черта Мукуро делал там, в шелковой кальянной с галлюциногенными грибами, почему не дал о себе знать, какого черта сам Дино помчался в Абу-Даби, будто от этого зависела вся его жизнь, что творится в этом мире, пока прямо над Дино висит удручающе огромная луна – он совершенно не понимал. И прямо сейчас размышлять об этом было невозможно. Мукуро спал все с тем же страданием, залегшим в сведенных бровях, и на Дино то и дело накатывала волна нежности и сочувствия. Внизу лежало море и нестерпимо хотелось ясности и спокойствия, а еще развязать на Мукуро пояс и лечь рядом.  
Дино лег на диване, чтобы, проснувшись, Мукуро никак не прошел мимо. Можно было уйти в другую спальню, но оставлять Мукуро в одиночестве казалось ужасным и кощунственным, а ложиться рядом – неправильным. И вся роскошь отеля на поверку оборачивалась бесполезной и кричащей, глупым фарсом, пока Мукуро блуждал в своих снах по адским лабиринтам и никак не находил выхода.  
Дино справился с пультом – номер погрузился в темноту, только за окном висела все такая же яркая луна.  
– Не выключай, – послышалось из спальни. – Темно.  
– Темно, – согласился Дино, но свет Мукуро уже не требовался – по всему номеру разлетелись мерцающие светлячки, повисли под потолком, словно звезды ночного неба, незнакомого – наверное, Мукуро видел его, бродя своими дорогами. Разглядывая это небо, Дино провалился в сон.  
Проснулся он к обеду – открыл глаза оттого, что почувствовал на себе взгляд. Мукуро был мрачен и сильно озабочен, как Ромарио в день, когда шестнадцатилетний Дино заявил, что женится на госпоже Матильде, проститутке из своего борделя, даме зрелого возраста, помогающей Дино войти в мир плотской любви. Ромарио тогда так же пристально смотрел на Дино, сведя брови на переносице и стараясь подобрать слова. Матильда, слава богу, оказалась здравомыслящей опытной женщиной и не воспользовалась подростковой влюбленностью – терпеливо и изящно свела ее на нет и, наверное, получила безбедную жизнь до самой смерти.  
Судя по бледности и совершенно больному виду, Мукуро чувствовал себя отвратительно. Отходняк для его хрупкого организма был мучителен и жесток.  
– Доброе утро, – преувеличенно весело произнес Дино, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Хочешь чьей-нибудь смерти?  
– Своей, – бросил Мукуро и отвернулся к окну, хлестнув себя отросшим хвостом волос. И тут же пошатнулся, так что Дино дернулся, готовый поймать его, если он упадет. Но Мукуро устоял.  
Дино тоже взглянул в окно и обомлел – земли не было, сплошная облачная бесконечность, райские взбитые сливки, чуть желтоватые, как кипяченое молоко с медом, и пышные. Ни зданий, ни песка, ни моря, только это и они с Мукуро над всем миром. На горизонте взрыхленное облачное поле проткнул взлетающий самолет, и Дино наконец встал.  
– Будешь завтракать, – сообщил он Мукуро и не смог удержаться от легкой издевки: к завтраку принесли омлет с грибами, который Мукуро брезгливо отодвинул и только остро осуждающе посмотрел Дино в лицо. Тем временем Дино разглядывал его в дневном свете, каждую набухшую вену, разрастающуюся ветвями по кисти, каждый бледный сантиметр кожи – Мукуро выглядел совершенно измотанным и усталым, да еще никак не мог затолкать в себя еду, скорее делал вид, чем действительно ел.  
– Где мой верблюд? – спросил он внезапно, отложив вилку.  
– Какой верблюд? – удивился Дино.  
– Ты дурак? – снисходительно сказал Мукуро, и Дино очень ясно ощутил, что да, дурак, невозможный и совершенно безнадежный дурак. А потом разозлился. Раздражение поднялось мгновенно, как пена в кастрюле. Дино отшвырнул вилку и сделал глубокий вдох. Мукуро заулыбался, как каждый раз, когда становилось опасно.  
– Какого черта, Мукуро? Просто скажи мне, какого черта, – Дино было попробовал воззвать к его совести, но под холодным своенравным взглядом Мукуро просить расхотелось. – Ты расскажешь мне, в чем дело, а затем мы поговорим о твоем верблюде, – предложил Дино совершенно другим тоном.  
– Дино Каваллоне, – начал Мукуро томно, будто собирался соблазнить праведницу, – мне нужен мой верблюд прямо сейчас.  
– Ты издеваешься?  
Дино не особенно надеялся на ответ, но конкретно в этот момент ему нестерпимо хотелось вырубить Мукуро ко всем чертям, чтобы проспал до самого вечера и никого больше не мучил.  
Мукуро промолчал, упрямо и зло глядя прямо Дино в лицо, пока тот не встал из-за стола и не вышел из номера, хлопнув дверью. Говорить с таким Мукуро было бесполезно.  
– Хорошего дня, – улыбнулась горничная, и Дино стало хуже.  
На ресепшене к просьбе Дино предоставить ему фургон, способный ехать по барханам и перевозить в кузове крупных животных, вежливо улыбнулись и попросили подождать четверть часа. Наверное, если бы он попросил космолет, персонал отреагировал бы точно так же – только попросил бы подождать подольше, да еще извинился бы за ожидание. И почему только Дино сопротивлялся своей интуиции и не взял фургон сразу?  
Машина оказалась новой, будто только с конвейера, с блестящими полированными боками, искрящимися на свету. По дороге в оазис Дино успокоился, глядя на унылый бесплодный пейзаж, и размышлял большую часть времени о том, какова вероятность, что никакого верблюда не было, кроме как в воображении Мукуро.  
Но верблюд был, стоял непривязанный во дворе той самой кальянной, меланхолично пожевывая собственный язык – никакой растительности вокруг Дино не заметил. Он был там один, так что ошибки быть не могло, разве что верблюд мог оказаться чужим, тогда получилось бы некрасиво. Дино придирчиво оглядел круглые бока, острый хребет, высокий неровный горб с навьюченными на него тюками, тоскливую морду с мясистыми выпирающими губами – кому могло прийти в голову использовать такую тварь как транспорт?  
– Эй, – позвал Дино, не зная, как подступиться. Верблюд лениво повернул голову и невыразительно глянул. Соскользнувшие с шеи поводья качнулись, почти подметая землю. Дино приблизился, подобрал их и потянул – верблюд послушно пошел следом, все так же печально пожевывая иллюзорную колючку. Если бы не местный, что-то резко крикнувший и замахнувшийся на верблюжий зад, заставить верблюда зайти в кузов у Дино бы не вышло; к тому времени он уже успел проклясть все на свете и несколько раз решал оставить эту затею.  
Обратно пришлось ехать медленно. Дино понятия не имел, дождется ли его Мукуро, не было ли все это только поводом избавиться от его присутствия, и, наконец, откуда у Мукуро вообще верблюд и зачем. Мукуро не выносил даже неудобные автомобили, а градус комфорта этой твари явно стремился к нулю. Разве что Мукуро предпочел дорогам плавание на кораблях пустыни в бескрайних песках.  
Некстати вспомнилось меданское чудовище, поглотившее целое судно. Говорят, были очевидцы: утверждали, что видели именно это – гигантского спрута, который утягивал на дно корабль с капитаном на борту. Какая странная материализация кошмаров. Если предположить, что это плод фантазии отдельного человека, принявшего галлюциноген, то почему и другие видели то же самое? Возможно, перед смертью капитан сам рассказал о своем страхе? Или в порту распылили галлюциногенный газ? Почему тогда погиб только один человек? На вопросы не было ответов, в кузове дремал вечно жующий верблюд, над тоскливым чужим морем покачивался парус Бурдж Аль-Араб – раскаленный воздух делал его живым и покорным всем ветрам.  
Дино сдал верблюда персоналу и поднялся в номер, ожидая увидеть что угодно, от Крабового острова до седьмого круга Ада, где мужеложцев бесконечно жалит огненный дождь. Мукуро умиротворенно устроился в шезлонге, глядя на горизонт, и выглядел посвежевшим, хотя, возможно, это привычная европейская одежда вернула ему обычный вид – лишь слегка болезненный. Мукуро обернулся к Дино почти сразу и взмахом пригласил на второй шезлонг.  
– Как его зовут? – спросил Дино, принимая приглашение и стараясь завязать беседу.  
– Кого? – не понял Мукуро.  
– Твоего верблюда.  
– Я похож на идиота, дающего верблюдам имена? – лениво возмутился Мукуро.  
– О, Мадонна, – устало проговорил Дино и замолчал. Солнце катилось за море, рядом сидел Мукуро, и его колени были острее японских ножей, а пальцы – длиннее полярной ночи. Дино не прикасался к нему уже столько времени, что не мог вспомнить его кожу на ощупь. Казалось, прошло минимум три столетия и пересохли два десятка рек с того момента, когда Мукуро последний раз открывал рот не для язвительных замечаний, и целые виды исчезли с лица земли с момента, когда он стонал. Мукуро полулежал, небрежно свесив одну руку, и чуть отвернул голову, подставив взгляду бледную тонкую шею, как только заметил, что Дино смотрит.  
– Отличный вид, – двусмысленно произнес Дино, и Мукуро изобразил скептическую улыбку – он терпеть не мог эти его слишком очевидные намеки. И примерно настолько же сильно любил их и велся.  
– Предпочитаю ночной, – он все же соизволил отозваться, повернув голову к Дино, когда тот уже не ждал.  
– Все, что хочешь, – щедро разрешил Дино и продолжил, многозначительно убавив тон: – Ночь в нашем распоряжении.  
Мукуро обычно картинно выказывал недовольство в ответ на такие глупости, цокал языком или закатывал глаза, и Дино понимал, что самое время переходить в наступление. Сейчас Мукуро приоткрыл губы, будто собирался что-то сказать, а затем улыбнулся. И Дино знал эту улыбку: она не сулила ничего хорошего.  
– Я ухожу, – произнес Мукуро и после повисшего молчания добавил: – Один.  
– Может, сначала хотя бы пообедаем? – предложил Дино с преувеличенной легкостью.  
– Возможно, – разрешил Мукуро.  
Они спустились вниз, и очередной чрезмерно доброжелательный клерк провел их в ресторанное крыло, хотя это название было слишком блеклым для роскоши позолоченных интерьеров. По сравнению с видом из номера этот был похуже – слишком близко к земле. Богачи всех сортов степенно выгружались из машин и неповоротливыми кораблями плыли ко входу; молодой бизнесмен, чей постой явно оплачивала корпорация, торопливо прошел через двор; компания золотой молодежи унеслась кутить на бархатно-алой феррари. Мукуро листал меню. Дино успел несколько раз вежливо улыбнуться официанту, прежде чем он выбрал.  
– Я не совсем в курсе, что происходит, – начал Дино, как только на столе появилось вино. Вино здесь не очень жаловали, но прихоти диких иностранцев выполняли исправно.  
– Ты совсем не в курсе, что происходит, – перевел Мукуро. Дино хмыкнул, соглашаясь с поправкой.  
– Ты прав, – он развел руками, – мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы разобраться. А тебе очень нужна моя, – прозвучало самоуверенно, в его духе.  
– Ты похож сейчас на мафиози из американских криминальных драм.  
– А за твой вид в соседнем дружественном Омане тебя сожгли бы как ведьму. Или хуже.  
– О. Действительно, – неожиданно согласился Мукуро, и туманное прохладное пламя мгновенно обволокло его с головы до ног, налипло на обтянутые брюками ноги, заклубилось на волосах и осело. Дино пропустил момент, когда оно трансмутировало в одежду. Мукуро выглядел теперь как заправский араб. А если бы закрыл свободным концом куфии рот и нос – сошел бы скорее за арабскую женщину. Официант, как раз подоспевший с едой, опешил, но, к его чести, сохранил самообладание: мало ли, может, плохо запомнил или померещилось. Может, к клиенту присоединился другой спутник.  
– Отлично выглядишь, – прокомментировал Дино. – Продолжим теперь наш разговор? Объясни мне, что здесь творится.  
– Просто у меня здесь дела, – пространно отозвался Мукуро, обратив все внимание на свою тарелку.  
– Какие дела, Мукуро? – с нажимом произнес Дино, перегибаясь через стол.  
– Извини.  
На столе появился десерт – какое-то кремовое безумие, отдаленно похожее на утренние взбитые облака. Мукуро не собирался отвечать. Или Дино не нашел правильных вопросов.  
– Что ж, – пожал плечами Дино. – Тогда я иду с тобой, – он снова развел руками и смахнул себе на колени полный бокал – и как только вышло, он же стоял так далеко! – на светлых льняных штанах и футболке расползлось уродливое пятно, будто Дино ранили прямо в грудь. – Твою мать, – выругался Дино и следом выдал еще целую вереницу непереводимой брани. – Подожди минуту.  
Когда он вернулся, зал был пуст. Солнце сверкало бликами на позолоченных колоннах, юркий и тихий, как мышь, официант убирал со стола.  
– Мукуро, – с чувством выдохнул Дино, растерянно опускаясь на стул.  
Потом взглянул в окно и издал какой-то вымученный звук, пряча лицо в ладони. Мукуро медленно удалялся от отеля, ведя под узцы меланхоличного верблюда. Дино позволил себе еще несколько секунд промедления, а затем вскочил так резко, что стул за ним со страшным грохотом рухнул на блестящий кафельный пол. Стол Дино каким-то чудом успел удержать, упала и разлетелась вдребезги только пустая креманка из-под десерта. Нужно было успеть добежать до машины, пока Мукуро не исчез из виду.  
Если где-то там существовало колесо фортуны, сейчас Дино попал на полосу удачи и действовал четко. Уже через несколько минут он ехал рядом с Мукуро, опустив стекла и стараясь убедить его сесть в машину. Позади образовался хвост из автомобилей, и Дино непрестанно сигналили, а едущие навстречу арабы и вовсе кричали что-то нелицеприятное. Мукуро продолжал идти – и весь этот механический червь полз за Дино со скоростью верблюда, все еще жующего свою воображаемую колючку.  
На счастье Дино, невдалеке маячила дорожная развязка, и там автомобильная пробка рассосалась, обругав Дино на нескольких языках. Насыпные территории кончились, теперь впереди лежал город, и Мукуро свернул на немноголюдные улицы.  
– Ты долго собираешься это делать? – спросил Дино самым серьезным тоном, заехав чуть вперед и перегородив Мукуро дорогу.  
– У меня к тебе тот же вопрос.  
– Я еду с тобой, это не обсуждается, – у Дино заканчивалось терпение, он уже готов был усадить Мукуро в машину силой и той же силой затолкать в кузов верблюда. Боже, это даже звучало дико.  
– Господи, Каваллоне, – Мукуро раздраженно прикрыл глаза. – Ладно. Ты едешь со мной. Теперь я могу насладиться прогулкой?  
– Отлично, – тем же тяжелым тоном ответил Дино и освободил дорогу.  
Дальше путь проходил в молчании до самого выезда из города. Мукуро вел верблюда впереди, а Дино своеобразным эскортом следовал за ними, не выпуская из виду. Только раз остановился у заправки, где успел, кроме прочего, выпить кофе, пока Мукуро медленно удалялся, так, что больно было смотреть – солнце висело прямо там, впереди, ровным пылающим кругом, слепило глаза и все никак не касалось горизонта. А затем вдруг исчезло за какие-то минуты – и тьма заполонила мир, как вода заполняет тонущий корабль.  
Мукуро свернул с дороги и пошел прямо в эту темноту, увязая ногами в барханах и все больше сливаясь с ночным небом. Дино пришлось последовать за ним – какая удача, что он не выбрал мазерати для этого вояжа. И какая глупость, что они шли через ночную пустыню вдвоем, а Дино даже не представлял куда.  
– Мы точно знаем, куда идти? – между прочим поинтересовался Дино после долгого молчания.  
– Конечно, нет, Дино Каваллоне. Куда идти, знаю я.  
– Вижу, у тебя плотный график, – понимающе продолжил Дино. – Когда в нем предусмотрен привал?  
– Когда мотор твоей адской машины совсем сведет меня с ума.  
Дино притормозил и заглушил мотор. Тишина мгновенно хлынула в уши, почти пугающая, известная только бесплодным землям и безлюдным северным холмам. В небе зажигались звезды. Дино никогда не видел столько звезд. Стоило ему выйти из машины и взглянуть наверх, как голова закружилась от восторга и примордиального страха. Любой, увидевший эти звезды, нависшие над землей бесконечной космической воронкой, должен был впасть в благоговейный ступор и придумать богов. Дино сам был готов придумать парочку. Мукуро тоже застыл и сел на песок по-турецки. Издали он походил на причудливый каменный цветок, раскрывший сердцевину ночному небу. Дино приблизился, сел рядом, не отрывая взгляда от неба.  
– Господи, – Дино наконец выразил свои чувства и зарылся пальцами в прохладный песок. Холодало здесь очень быстро.  
– Да, – ответил Мукуро едва слышно.  
Они сидели так, и Дино казалось преступлением нарушить эту тишину. Огни дороги остались так далеко, что горизонт со всех сторон был одинаково темным, словно они с Мукуро под звездным колпаком, как жертвы божественного эксперимента, а вся реальная жизнь где-то там, за пределами их понимания.  
– Ты замерзнешь, – произнес Дино как можно тише.  
Мукуро зябко поежился в ответ, и Дино поднялся – в машине должен был отыскаться какой-нибудь плед, в крайнем случае, можно просто посадить Мукуро туда и согреть собственным телом.  
Плед действительно был, но идея с телом нравилась Дино куда больше, поэтому с собой он его не взял. Вернулся за Мукуро с пустыми руками, помог подняться, молча повел к машине. Мукуро не сопротивлялся, и ладонь у него была сухая и такая горячая, будто все еще не поддалась ночной прохладе и хранила дневной жар. А еще он молчал, словно напитался молчанием самой пустыни и слова утратили смысл.  
Дино оглянулся на него у машины и едва не застонал. Мукуро хотел. Это было видно невооруженным взглядом. Когда Мукуро хотел так сильно, Дино совершенно переставал соображать. Впервые Мукуро пришел к нему ночью, еле дыша от желания, еще в самом начале, и в ту ночь Дино заработал себе вечные муки в котле за святотатские поминания всех блядских богов, в ту ночь он окончательно продал душу Мукуро и все еще благодарил небеса за это.  
Мукуро изнывал от желания, дышал через рот, и все звездные вселенные тут же показались Дино просто обрамлением к этой картине. Дино без слов потянул завязку на штанах, и с Мукуро дрожащим маревом сползла иллюзия – чтобы поддерживать ее, нужна концентрация, а сейчас Мукуро не мог сосредоточиться при всем желании. Разве что на члене Дино.  
– Хочу тебе отсосать, – не своим голосом произнес Мукуро, отрывисто, резко и необычно серьезно. Дино вцепился в капот, потому что ноги мгновенно подкосились.  
– Давай.  
И Мукуро тяжело опустился на колени, облизнул губы, потащил с Дино белье и взял в рот, измученно приглушенно застонав. Дино почти плакал, всхлипывая ругательства вперемешку с благословениями, и это заводило Мукуро еще больше. Он торопливо заглатывал головку, как умирающее от жажды животное, которому дали напиться, и сосал, так что Дино еле стоял на ногах, заталкивал член себе за щеку, а потом до самого горла. Дино больше не видел ничего, кроме его растянутых губ на своем члене. А затем Мукуро встал и расстегнул собственные штаны, стащил их до самой земли. Распухшие губы блестели, и Дино провел по ним пальцем.  
– Садись, – он хлопнул по капоту и помог Мукуро влезть, возблагодарив удобный бампер, будто специально созданный для этого.  
– Не тяни, – попросил Мукуро, раздвигая колени. И Дино не стал.  
Мукуро выглядел как падший принц из арабской сказки, проклятый каким-нибудь местным джинном за жажду быть любимым и вынужденный вечно ложиться под каждого, кто готов дать эту любовь. Дино наскоро облизал пальцы и вставил – Мукуро откинулся на спину, задрав колени к груди. Понадобилось совсем немного, чтобы Дино потянул его на себя – Мукуро съехал по покатому капоту прямо на член, еще влажный от его собственной слюны и смазки. Дино поймал его под колени, придержал, направил, пока головка не вошла, и снова воззвал к Мадонне и всем ебаным святым. А потом Мукуро застонал, впуская член в себя, и Дино больше не медлил, потому что напрочь забыл человеческий язык и самого себя. Мукуро оплел его поясницу ногами, и Дино вставлял и вставлял, так что машина слегка покачивалась на неровном песке, а Мукуро стонал все откровеннее. И это были единственные звуки на всю пустыню – его сумасшедшие стоны, придушенное мычание Дино и шлепки, с которыми яйца бились о зад. Дино кончил быстрее, чем ожидал, просто в какой-то момент стало невыносимо и сперма потекла сама, а Мукуро распахнул глаза и смотрел на кончающего Дино, пока тот не взял в руку его член. Дрочить долго не потребовалось – Мукуро был на грани и мелко неглубоко задышал уже через несколько секунд, а еще через несколько уже дрожал в оргазме и ерзал на члене, извивался, как змея, пока не кончилась сперма.  
– Иди сюда, – Дино очнулся первым и потянул Мукуро на себя, подхватил и положил сверху, растягиваясь на песке. Член выскользнул, и Дино чувствовал, как из Мукуро течет ему на яйца. Дино был уверен, что в мире нет ничего охуеннее этого ощущения. Прохладный воздух быстро остудил и высушил разгоряченные тела. На небе снова загорелись звезды. Дино вспомнил что-то про нравственные законы под ними и поймал себя на мысли, что не может быть ничего нравственнее вот этого – когда Мукуро лежит на нем в его собственной сперме, на краю мира, под звездным куполом пустыни.  
Вскоре пришлось подняться: промозглая ночь взяла свое, снаружи стало слишком холодно. Они устроились в салоне, и Мукуро долго ворочался и ворчал. А затем обиженно замолчал, когда Дино напомнил об альтернативе – ночевке в обнимку с верблюдом, ведь разве не так планировал Мукуро, отказываясь от помощи.  
Дино проснулся рано, горизонт только потеплел – солнце пролило на него густой апельсиновый рассвет. Рядом с водительским окном почему-то стоял верблюд, тоскливо заглядывая в салон и, судя по разводам на стекле, изредка водя по нему губами.  
– Чтоб тебя, – Дино приложил массу усилий, чтобы не дернуться, но Мукуро все равно больше не спал – его дыхание изменилось.  
– Оставь животное в покое, – было первым, что сказал Мукуро этим утром.  
– Не могу. Нам нужны душ и кофе, так что ему придется ехать в кузове, либо остаться здесь, – Дино вышел из машины, разминая затекшие мышцы. Тело болело ужасно, но вчерашняя ночь того стоила. Дино готов был расплачиваться болью до конца жизни, чтобы такое повторялось каждый день.  
– Нет, – веско сказал Мукуро. – Здесь он не останется.  
Видимо, Мукуро тоже чувствовал острую необходимость в комфорте, поэтому дальше спорить не стал. Дино пораженно наблюдал, с какой легкостью он убеждает верблюда зайти в кузов, избавив их от массы проблем.

До Аль-Айна оставалось всего пятьдесят миль по барханам. Оазис лежал зеленым пятном среди ослепительного блеска красно-золотых песков и зубьев мертвых гор, укрытый всей благодатью, на какую хватило щедрости Аллаха. К нему паутиной сбегались оросительные фаладжи, в ночных туманах над которыми буйно росли финиковые пальмы и раскидистые низкорослые кусты, похожие на огромные папоротники. «Город цветов» – так называли его здесь, а еще – «Рай». Самая плодородная земля в Эмиратах; такая тучная, что даже сорок девственниц не смогли сохранить здесь целомудрие и не встретили их у ворот. Кровь и пот бесчисленных поколений людей, убивших жизнь на рытье подземных каналов, – вот что сделало Аль-Айн прекрасным; а потом восемь правителей плечом к плечу защищали эти земли от жадных британцев. Теперь распри были забыты, оставив после себя только восемь неприступных крепостей – пустые и слепые песчаные стены, щерившиеся вверх зубцами, – а на крови выросли райские цветы.  
Дино поддался болтовне местного гида, который караулил у отеля рассеянных туристов, чтобы впарить втридорога парочку экскурсий. Мукуро встретил идею без восторга, но Дино убеждал, что они сэкономили достаточно времени – пешком тащились бы сюда до самого вечера. В конце концов, с Дино Каваллоне иногда тоже невозможно было спорить.  
У ворот сада верблюду отказали со всей возможной вежливостью. Мукуро возмутился было, но Дино уже кивал, улыбался и соглашался оставить верблюда в кузове машины на парковке; хотя Мукуро напоследок глянул так, что местные на ломаном английском клятвенно пообещали не спускать с животного глаз. Верблюд безучастно глядел вслед – в эту минуту он вдруг напомнил Дино Франа.  
Пальмовые рощи обещали прохладу, но это оказалось только приманкой: внутри было жарко и влажно, как в тропиках. Дино глотал горячий воздух и смотрел на невыносимо яркое небо, рассеченное темно-зелеными острыми листьями. По лицу плясали, слепя, солнечные зайчики. На мгновение Дино почудилось, что снаружи, за горами бурого песчаника, нет больше ничего – только мертвая пустыня лежит там на тысячи и тысячи миль вокруг, а Аль-Айнский Рай – последнее живое место на земле. Он напоминал тяжелый послеполуденный сон в сиесту, марево иллюзии, бесплодную надежду; то и дело казалось, что весь оазис – мираж, который вот-вот растает, оставив их среди пустыни без глотка воды. Все на Востоке было невыразимо древним и невыразимо тревожным, а самым древним и тревожным был Мукуро, который шел рядом с ним, сложив руки на груди. Дино вдруг вспомнил, чем пахло от Мукуро тогда, месяц назад, в другой жизни, когда еще не было ни пустыни, ни верблюда, ни полупрозрачных грибов в кальяне.  
Нильские сады.  
А потом расцвели цветы. Море цветов пожрало пальмы и погребло под собой всякое воспоминание о пустыне. Сады шейха просто обрушились на них хаосом запахов, они были щедрыми и ошеломительными, как все арабское богатство, настолько же аляповатыми и невоздержанными, как восточные сладости, как небоскребы нефтяных мегаполисов, как витражи турецких мечетей. Алые, белоснежные, малиновые, голубые и золотистые, они увивали собой железные ограды и устилали газоны, свешивались с пальм, задевая голову, текли вдоль маленьких ручьев, которые змеились по пятам за дорогой, помогая путникам не заблудиться в этом безумии.  
– Охренеть, – выдохнул Дино, замирая в каком-то трепетном ироническом ужасе.  
Мукуро прижал пальцы к виску и поморщился. Между бровями залегла недовольная складка. У него явно начинала болеть голова.  
– Господи, – пробормотал он. – Роскошь как раз на твой вкус, Каваллоне.  
– Да брось, – отмахнулся Дино, – это же чудо света!  
И сделал первый шаг в рай.  
В центре райского хаоса вдруг родился островок упорядоченности. Гладко подстриженные газоны, похожие на узор на персидском ковре, обрамляли собой площадку, на которой торжественно и гордо высилась крошечная – всего-то метров четырнадцать – Эйфелева Башня из цветов. Мукуро закатил глаза. Дино назло ему обрадовался только сильнее.  
– Отличное место для поцелуев, – сказал он мечтательно. Брови Мукуро взлетели так высоко, что взгляд вышел почти изумленным. Он будто безмолвно удивлялся, как Дино Каваллоне вообще еще жив, со своим не за тот конец подвешенным языком. И так же безмолвно предлагал Дино поцеловать верблюда, если тому некуда девать рот.  
Дино на ходу дернул какую-то непослушную ветку и оторвал от нее цветок, похожий то ли на сиреневый мак, то ли на упитанную анемону. Им овладело странное романтическое настроение, которое, бывало, накатывало иногда и от которого невозможно было спастись ни в жизни, ни в смерти. Их немедленно догнал смотритель-бедуин, но, взглянув Мукуро в лицо, поспешно извинился и отступил задом.  
– Что ты ему показал? – спросил Дино, любуясь масляным блеском волос Мукуро и тонким светлым ухом, за которым не хватало цветка.  
– О чем ты? – небрежно отозвался Мукуро. – Ему, наверное, просто голову напекло.  
Дино хмыкнул и сунул цветок в карман штанов – на память. Он любил эти ничего не значащие маленькие победы.  
Заглянуть в зоопарк Мукуро согласился, кажется, только от безысходности. В зоопарке дети руками хватали стекло, за которым лениво спал белый тигр, и визжали при виде жирафов. Жирафы высились, как каланчи, где-то на заоблачной высоте обдирая пальмовые ветки и не замечая людей, копошившихся у них под ногами. Когда Дино и Мукуро приблизились, носорог издал усталый утробный вздох, сполз по грязи и неуклюже плюхнулся в воду.  
– Даже звери тебя не любят, – мстительно заметил Мукуро.  
Дино слегка обиделся, но виду не подал.  
– Смотри! – весело сказал он. – Фламинго!  
Фламинго купались в озере под сенью косматых пальм и водяной травы. Их были сотни, но казалось, что тысячи, целое море розовых птиц – продолжение цветочного сада. В ярком солнечном свете их изогнутые шеи светились, будто прозрачные, а длинные ноги то переламывались пополам, то выпрямлялись обратно в узловатые тростинки. Эти птицы всегда казались Дино необъяснимо странными. Однажды он видел, как спит фламинго: свернувшись в один гладкий розовый шар, вросший в землю тонкой подпоркой-ногой. Как они, черт возьми, держались на этих своих ногах? Дино иногда не мог удержаться на двух сразу.  
Он глянул вниз, чтобы убедиться, что его собственные ненадежные ноги еще на месте, – и обнаружил вместо них две ломкие длинные птичьи лапы. Равновесие моментально ему отказало; Дино охнул, пошатнувшись, и взмахнул руками – не руками, крыльями, розовыми, как рассвет, и гладкими, как морская пена.  
– Мукуро! – сердито крикнул он, разевая клюв.  
Мукуро хихикал, как ненормальный, явно в восторге от собственной шутки.  
– Иди к ним, – предложил он, разводя руки, как Иисус. – Освежишься – глядишь, и голова остынет.  
Дино отвернулся и неуклюже зашлепал ногами по воде. В рядах фламинго поднялась легкая паника; они задирали головы, пятились назад, издавая тревожное гнусавое кряканье. Что они видели перед собой – здоровенного сердитого сородича, человека или вовсе что-то бесформенное, незнакомое, в плотной дымке из синеватого тумана иллюзий? Как бы то ни было, им это не нравилось. Дино запнулся птичьими пальцами о какой-то камешек на дне и взмахнул крыльями. Фламинго переполошились окончательно – захлопали крыльями в ответ, закричали по-чаячьи, поднимая на воде плеск и грязную пену. Дино приуныл, а потом обнаружил, что стоит по колено в озере, а штаны его промокли насквозь.  
Мукуро веселился так, что даже ругаться не хотелось, но так же быстро посерьезнел и сказал осуждающе:  
– Даже с глупыми птицами общий язык найти не можешь.  
– Они видели меня? – спросил Дино, потому что действительно было интересно.  
Мукуро некоторое время молчал, потом пожал плечами.  
– Мозг животного устроен иначе. Они видят, слышат, осязают и обоняют по-другому. Я не могу полностью их обмануть.  
Дино вздохнул и утер капли воды с носа. Он чувствовал себя слегка усталым. Запах цветов плотным комом залег в легкие.  
– Если бы ты стал колючкой, верблюд бы тебя съел, – непонятно к чему добавил Мукуро, а потом посмотрел на часы, которых совершенно точно раньше на его запястье не было. – Если ты достаточно повеселился, Каваллоне, то мне пора.

– И куда мы теперь? – спросил Дино, когда Мукуро снова целенаправленно побрел с верблюдом вперед, а ему опять пришлось медленно ехать рядом, веселя местных жителей.  
– К границе, – пожал плечами Мукуро. – В этой стране слишком много правил.  
– Тебе не кажется, что интрига слишком затянулась?  
В конце концов, рано или поздно Мукуро расскажет. Ему просто доставляет удовольствие вести себя как великий таинственный мудрец, в чьих руках все судьбы человечества, решил Дино, а Мукуро в очередной раз промолчал, неприятно заулыбавшись. Дино хотел спросить еще что-нибудь, но впереди уже маячила граница – пропускной пункт из Арабских Эмиратов в Оман, и местные полицейские с большим подозрением смотрели на их странную компанию.  
Мукуро пошел первым. Полицейский под его недовольным взглядом проигнорировал верблюда, будто не заметил, хотя транспортные средства досматривались отдельно. Мукуро же, нехорошо улыбаясь, сунул таможеннику документы и собрал в руке трезубец. Они оба стояли там, Мукуро и верблюд, словно так и надо, и скучающе смотрели в окошко, за которым работник проверял, стоит ли пускать их через границу. Дино просто не знал, что делать. Перспектива провести ближайшие часы в полиции совсем не радовала, ну какого черта Мукуро начинает? Мукуро, тем временем, повернулся к Дино и снова улыбнулся. Пугающая широкая улыбка ослепила, и от отчаяния и азарта Дино закрыл глаза.  
А когда открыл, таможенник вежливо отдавал Мукуро документы – будто все это было в порядке вещей, будто тут изо дня в день ходили морские боги с трезубцами, миланские денди на верблюдах и еще масса совершенно нормального народа. Дино выдохнул. Похоже, весь спектакль затеяли только для него, ради его реакции – чтобы увидеть, как лицо Дино вытянется, а затем от облегчения расслабится, а сердце забьется чаще. Похоже, Мукуро хотелось рисоваться или мстить Дино за что-нибудь, понятное только ему, или все вместе. Дино не возражал.  
– А я уж решил, тебе не хватает острых ощущений, – сообщил Дино, как только Арабские Эмираты остались позади.  
– Да, новый опыт, знаешь, все такое. Провести ночь в пограничном полицейском участке Омана, что может быть более захватывающим? – Мукуро, конечно, не переставал язвить, но, судя по разговорчивости, что-то его волновало. И, судя по вчерашнему желанию, – неслабо. Словоохотливым он становился, когда нервничал. Болтал без умолку и все время хотел трахаться. Нес совсем несусветную чушь, из которой Дино понимал одно: Мукуро страшно, что-то беспокоит его настолько, что выплескивается наружу искрами бесполезных острых слов и пылающими мыслями о сексе, которые Дино отлично чувствовал.  
– Думаю, то, что ждет нас впереди, гораздо интереснее. Не стоило терять время на такую ерунду. Если хочешь, заглянем к местным полицейским на обратном пути, – Дино внимательно наблюдал за реакцией; Мукуро ускорил шаг, так что пришлось добавить газу, и снова свернул с дороги.  
– Ты действительно все еще не знаешь, куда мы идем? Господи, Каваллоне, – Мукуро встал так резко, что Дино пришлось экстренно затормозить.  
– Я нашел тебя в компании галлюциногенных грибов у каких-то арабов, после этого ты достал меня со своим верблюдом, неожиданно ушел в пустыню, наотрез отказывался от сопровождения и устроил охренительный секс под звездами, а сейчас заинтересовался Оманом, и вот мы снова идем по песку ко всем чертям. Что из этого должно натолкнуть меня на мысль? – Дино старался говорить спокойно, но раздражение все равно пробивалось. Да еще нещадно палило солнце, а окна машины он, конечно, держал открытыми – вдруг Мукуро решит побеседовать – и кондиционер не включал. Салон был как парилка, это сводило с ума и злило. Утренняя передышка с завтраком и благами цивилизации осталась где-то в другой жизни.  
Мукуро страдальчески закатил глаза, будто Дино сказал что-то невыносимо глупое.  
– Закрой окна и включи кондиционер, – потребовал он. – А затем почитай газету.  
– Какую еще газету? – Дино поднял стекла и ответа не услышал, зато оценил красноречивый взгляд Мукуро. Когда в машине стало прохладнее, Мукуро соизволил сесть внутрь – верблюд потерянно постоял с минуту и побрел к куцему зеленому ростку.  
Дино вопросительно взглянул на Мукуро, и тот сунул ему газету прямо под нос. Оказалось, она все время лежала, заткнутая за щиток от солнца и, судя по всему, Мукуро положил ее туда достаточно давно, чтобы сейчас смотреть на Дино со снисхождением.  
Дино взял газету молча, воздержался от комментариев – все и так читалось во взгляде. И то, что Мукуро стоит уже прекратить, и то, что пора говорить серьезно.  
«Раскрыта тайна гибели северокорейского лидера», – прочитал Дино, бросил на Мукуро беглый взгляд и чуть нахмурился. Конечно, он об этом знал – весь мир был в курсе, что пару месяцев назад в Северной Корее после таинственной смерти прежнего лидера пришел к власти новый.  
«Загадочная смерть, оставившая без главы целое государство, обрастает новыми подробностями. Прорабатываются версии с ядом, которым мог быть отравлен Ким Чен Ним, а также естественные причины. Пока ведется расследование, Северная Корея встречает нового лидера, молодого Ким Ге Ыра, готового взять на свои плечи управление страной».  
Мукуро медленно и невозмутимо разворачивал карту и опять смотрел на Дино снисходительно.  
– Седьмая страница, – произнес он, и Дино послушно перелистнул газету.  
– «Пустынная Атлантида, легендарный золотой город Убар, затерянный среди песков Руб-эль-Хали, что откроется лишь ищущему, снова обитаем», – прочитал Дино и с сомнением взглянул на Мукуро. – И?  
– Он обитаем радикальной военной организацией под названием «Сахва», что значит «возрождение». Я уверен, там замечательные люди. Скоро мы с ними познакомимся.  
– Подожди, мы что, едем прямо в логово к террористам?  
– О, да, – просто сказал Мукуро и положил карту Дино на колени. – Я отметил здесь всех суперменов и кракенов. Взглянешь?  
На карте зажглись тревожные рубиновые огоньки. Судя по ним, первый случай странной смерти произошел как раз в Северной Корее. И это не считая неожиданной гибели лидера. Северокорейский Вонсан, затем Сокчхо, японская Фукуока, китайский Фучжоу, Индонезия, Индия и, наконец, Оман. След тянулся по прибрежным городам, сверкал кровавыми рубинами в каждом отмеченном смертью порту.  
– Что они везли? – спросил Дино, домыслив логическую цепочку.  
– В Северной Корее не так много интересного, если не считать монумент идеям Чучхе и забальзамированное тело Ким Ир Сена. Думаю, святые мощи все еще на месте и арабов волнуют совершенно другие вещи.  
– Нет, – не поверил Дино, уже догадываясь, к чему клонит Мукуро. – Не может быть.  
– Говорят, новый лидер очень давно хотел занять это место и не гнушался просить помощи. Например, у радикальных арабских группировок.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Ядерное оружие – весомый аргумент. Куда лучше черного золота, не находишь?  
Дино находил. Если бы он сел и спокойно поразмыслил над этим, а не носился по всему востоку за Мукуро, сам пришел бы к такому выводу. Что-то очень ценное пришло в Оман по морю, и, принимая во внимания все подробности – начиная со смены лидера и заканчивая организацией, поселившейся в развалинах легендарной местной Атлантиды, – можно было найти ответ, который напрашивался сам собой. За железным занавесом Северной Кореи десятилетиями жила угроза всему миру, ядерная бомба – достаточное основание, чтобы другие государства не лезли в дела страны, где иностранцам запрещено иметь телефон, чтобы невзначай не смутить своими разговорами умы местных жителей, которым, конечно, нечего обсуждать с потенциальными врагами режима. Да, это было логично. Логично и страшно. Потому что Северная Корея хотела просто оставаться в своей придуманной Аркадии, а цели радикалов были куда насущнее.  
– Что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Дино, сворачивая шуршащую карту обратно – огоньки продолжали гореть и казались зловещим предзнаменованием.  
– Прогуляемся к этому их Городу Солнца, пообщаемся. Здесь, знаешь, очень в чести гостеприимство, а их лидер, кажется, милейший человек – провернул такой план, заселил своих людей в райское царство будущего и верит, что вот-вот, как только Аллах сочтет их дела достойными, город вновь расцветет, посреди площади забьет гигантский фонтан, а все женщины обратятся девственницами. Разве не прелестно?  
Прелестным это Дино, разумеется, не казалось.  
– Вдвоем?  
– Я собирался идти один, – напомнил Мукуро, – пока ты не увязался за мной.  
– Это самоубийство. Ты вообще представляешь себе риск? – Дино взглянул Мукуро в лицо и увидел ровно то, что ожидал, – горящие сумасшедшим азартом глаза. Мукуро действительно собирался это сделать: войти прямо в город, одному ему известным способом проникнуть в покои местного правителя, найти бомбу, обезвредить, или вывезти, или черт знает, что еще.  
– Я вызову людей, – тихо и сосредоточенно сказал Дино.  
– И что? Весь клан Каваллоне совершенно незаметно прибудет к нам на дюжине самолетов, мы осадим город и возьмем штурмом?  
– Мукуро, ты не всесилен, – предостерег Дино, полагаясь на дар убеждения.  
– Думаешь? – улыбнулся Мукуро, и Дино промолчал. Ясно было одно: Мукуро никуда не пойдет в одиночестве, Дино должен быть рядом. Вряд ли он сможет удержать Мукуро на достаточное время, пока до них доберется поддержка, – а значит, просто пойдет с ним и не даст случиться непоправимому. Даже если будет один против целого арабского мира.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Дино тоном дона Каваллоне, отвечающего за жизнь и благополучие всей семьи и, если понадобится, всей планеты. – Мы пойдем. Осмотримся и разработаем план. Хороший план, который принесет нам победу. Без него мы ничего не станем делать и дождемся поддержки. Мы договорились?  
– Дино Каваллоне, я не сумасшедший.  
– Правда? – не удержался Дино, и Мукуро одарил его уничтожающим взглядом.  
– Не выводи меня, я почти согласился.  
Дино примирительно вскинул руки, и Мукуро поразмыслил еще немного – явно просто для того, чтобы заставить Дино ждать, – а затем медленно кивнул.  
Если бы все это случилось пару лет назад, Дино, наверное, был бы в ужасе. Идти вдвоем через пустыню прямо в логово каких-то безумных террористов с атомной бомбой в арсенале, не имея никакого нормального плана, – это звучало как полный бред, неосуществимый и глупый. Два года с Мукуро бесповоротно изменили его взгляды: сейчас, после первого шока, это казалось всего лишь безрассудной, но вполне нормальной затеей. С Мукуро многое казалось нормальным и, напротив, ничто нормальным не было. Обычный завтрак мог закончиться в равной степени сексом, изучением подводного мира Марианской впадины на собственном опыте (Дино тогда не понравилось), чтением Батрахомиомахии вслух и вечной обидой. Что нового могла привнести в такое хаотичное расписание какая-то террористическая организация, по случайности завладевшая ядерной бомбой? Дино счел, что практически ничего.  
Заскучавший верблюд, объевший всю скудную зелень в округе, снова стоял у капота и уныло жевал губами. Огромные глаза с пышными ресницами смотрели на мир безнадежно и безразлично. Этот взгляд снова напомнил Дино Франа. Верблюд вытянул шею и мазнул губой по лобовому стеклу, оставляя мутный влажный след.  
– Что ему надо? – опасливо спросил Дино.  
– Ты просто ему не нравишься, – объяснил Мукуро.  
– А ты, значит, нравишься? – обиделся Дино. – Ума не приложу, как ты нашел общий язык с этим существом. От тебя же шарахаются все животные. Ты сам говорил, что они не чувствуют тебя живым и боятся.  
– Посмотри на этого верблюда. Думаешь, его можно назвать живым?  
Верблюд философски взирал стеклянными глазами, отражавшими всю пустыню вокруг, их машину и даже самого Дино в ней, длинная изогнутая шея казалась совершенно чуждой круглобокому телу, будто приставленной от другого животного. А ноги, четыре длинных узловатых штыря, вообще делали верблюда похожим издали на инопланетных захватчиков из «Войны миров».  
Дино стало не по себе от этих разговоров. Мукуро, конечно, шутил, но обсуждать это вдруг стремительно расхотелось.  
– Давай привяжем его к бамперу, пусть идет рядом? – предложил Дино, и Мукуро посмотрел на него так, будто Дино собирался устроить показательную децимацию на глазах милой Хром.  
– Может, привяжем к бамперу тебя?  
Они все же договорились, сойдясь на компромиссе. Мукуро остался в машине, но открыл окно, чтобы вести драгоценного верблюда за повод. Кондиционер пришлось включить на полную мощность, и Дино боялся, что долго так не протянет даже самый лучший автомобиль. Так или иначе, их странная процессия двинулась дальше, прямо к Городу Солнца – к таинственному Убару, несбывшейся надеждой лежащему среди песков. Дино хотел еще спросить, как Мукуро определяет направление, потому что сам он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как добраться к Атлантиде, где бы она ни находилась, на океанском дне или в бескрайних песках; но Мукуро был в том настроении, когда стоило ждать ответа вроде «мертвые всегда услышат мертвых». Такого Дино слышать не хотел, а потому промолчал и просто ехал вперед, ориентируясь на редкие указания Мукуро.  
Через некоторое время Мукуро заскучал и решил рассказать Дино всю легенду о загадочном Убаре. Местные верили, будто город существовал вечно – всегда был там, сверкающий и прекрасный. Его жители, согласно их словам, не знали бед, солнце было к ним ласково, а земля – плодородна. В оазисе били фонтаны и росли ладанные деревья, так что за ладаном приезжали из Египта и Рима, и не было места чудеснее в этом жестоком краю. А затем город исчез. Со всем богатством и жителями, со всеми фонтанами и золотыми стенами. Был стерт с лица земли, обратился бесплодной пустыней, и только предприимчивые местные гиды водили жадных до легенд туристов на руины. А теперь и они перестали зарабатывать на приезжих, потому что город понадобился «Сахве». Спорить с людьми, вооруженными до зубов и не боящимися смерти, никто не стал.  
– Знаешь, от чего пал прекрасный Убар? – произнес Мукуро с явственным удовольствием в голосе. – Они забыли о скромности. Грех гордыни обратил их бога против них. И золото стало глиной, солнце – адским пламенем, а земля разверзлась и утянула в недра все, что дала счастливому городу. Высокомерие убило эту землю, – назидательно закончил Мукуро.  
– Да ладно? – Дино постарался скрыть иронию. – Очень печальная сказка. Надеюсь, нынешние владельцы в курсе, как все закончилось у предыдущих.  
Но перед его взглядом живо предстали рушащиеся золоченые стены и взбесившееся жгучее солнце, разбегающиеся в панике люди и прекрасные ладанные деревья, пережившие катаклизм. Они шумели здесь еще долго, пока вся вода не ушла под землю, пока о городе не забыли. Потом сюда явились новые люди, но не нашли ничего, кроме песка и костей. Оазис перестал существовать.  
Город замаячил вдали спустя пару часов. Рыжие руины вместо потерянного рая. Убар лежал почти у самого горизонта печальным напоминанием о скоротечности жизни, острыми зубьями торчали чудом сохранившиеся обломки древних стен, остальное обратилось прахом, каким обратится однажды все. Если однажды он и сверкал золотом, время его не пощадило. Приближался Убар медленно, будто лениво плывущая рыба; Дино все казалось, это город ползет к ним, а не наоборот. На дороге тут и там встречались ослепительно белые верблюжьи кости – удивительно, как Дино не замечал их раньше. Почему-то все они были свалены неровными грудами. Дино представил мертвое животное – само оно так свернуться не могло. Возможно, дело в хищниках? После смерти обычно находится достаточно желающих попировать на могиле – странно, что людям любой культуры так важен этот обряд.  
Город неумолимо приближался. Мукуро задумчиво смотрел вдаль, высунув руку с поводьями за окно, чтобы дать верблюду хоть небольшую свободу маневра. Дино поймал себя на мысли, что думает о чем угодно, кроме того, что им предстоит сделать сейчас; и вообще впадает в подобие медитации под этим палящим солнцем и в этом не предназначенном для людей пейзаже.  
– На Помпеи похоже, – поделился он с Мукуро, как только понял, что это за ощущение поминальной тоски – подобное он испытывал в городе, разрушенном Везувием.  
– Я прикрою нас иллюзией, – отозвался Мукуро. – Они увидят в нас союзников, но учти, по-арабски я говорю примерно так же, как ты. Поэтому, в случае чего, придется взять одного и заставить говорить за меня. Лучше обойтись без этого.  
– А как ты поймешь его мысли, если не говоришь по-арабски?  
– Каваллоне, все живые существа мыслят на одном языке.  
– И верблюды? – Дино с подозрением покосился на вяло бредущего верблюда за окном машины.  
– Даже совы, – насмешливо заверил Мукуро.  
– А может, сделаем из тебя арабскую женщину? Получится шикарно, – перед любым боем Дино хотелось шутить, он становился легким и смешливым. За это его любили его собственные люди: он умел ослабить напряжение и в нужный момент собраться и начать лучиться такой уверенностью, что даже умереть не страшно. Смерть просто отступит, если за тобой твой босс, дон Каваллоне. И сам он – будто заговоренный, пули так и летят мимо, промахнешься, даже если выстрелишь в упор. Так говорили в клане, а Дино думал: лишь бы суметь уберечь всех, – и потому мог идти, словно в солнечном доспехе, неуязвимый и правильный, невидимый для вражеского оружия и сияющий для своих. А после боя он снова шутил, мысленно подсчитывая потери и отправляя семьям средства на безбедную жизнь.  
– Боже, – закатил глаза Мукуро. – Арабская женщина отрезала бы тебе яйца. Арабский мужчина, впрочем, тоже. Я вообще не знаю, почему ты еще жив с такими фантазиями.  
– Потому что тебе они нравятся.  
– Неужели.  
– Да, – уверенно сказал Дино.  
Взглядом Мукуро можно было порезаться, но на Дино все быстро заживало.  
Оазис, который издали напоминал выжженный полуднями остов древнего животного, как Атлантида напоминает скелет морского чудовища, вблизи оказался вдруг полным жизни муравейником. Или ульем, в котором готовят свои соты очень злые, очень ядовитые пчелы. На мгновение Дино даже померещилось, что все это время город скрыт был иллюзией, которая прятала его обитателей от чужих глаз. Дино умел смутно различать реальность сквозь иллюзии – ее очертания дрожали и плыли, казались зыбкими, более призрачными, чем сам Туман, но все-таки проступали; однако здесь не было иллюзий. Только жаркое марево пустынного воздуха, которое превращало правду в ложь, а ложь делало сладкой, как мечта.  
Мечту огородили двухметровой колючей проволокой. Дино только теперь разглядел постовых: их фигуры высились на полуразрушенных каменных столбах, тревожно блестя автоматами в лучах закатного солнца. Их джалабии были песочного цвета, и только глаза, как черные маслины, были живые, – вот почему их трудно было заметить издалека.  
Дино сбавил газ, рывками тормозя машину. Впереди маячили ворота, из которых выползал военный грузовик, такой пыльный, что тоже сливался цветом с песком.  
– Пройдем после него, – скорее велел, чем предложил Мукуро. Он выглядел неожиданно собранным; глаза сощурились в два узких, будто рассеченных разреза, – то ли от солнца, то ли от напряжения, – губы были неплотно, но твердо сомкнуты. Он смотрел на ворота, а Дино смотрел на него, хоть и знал, что должен думать совершенно о другом. Они подождали с минуту; потом Мукуро толкнул дверь и вышел. В машину сразу дохнуло жарким воздухом, как из печи. Дино потянулся было к вороту футболки, но обнаружил, что никакой футболки нет: на нем была белая джалабия, а яркие татуировки воспоминанием просвечивали сквозь смуглую заскорузлую кожу рук – кожу местного бедуина с желтовато-белыми пятнами под ногтями.  
Дино неуютно вздрогнул. Это был не первый раз, когда ему приходилось примерять чужое обличье; но каждый раз ощущение было гнетущим, словно похоронили заживо, сунув внутрь чьего-то мертвого тела. Кожу покрывала слабо ощутимая влажная пленка тумана, но прохладней не становилось.  
В окно постучали.  
– Поехали, – нетерпеливо сказал голос Мукуро чужим ртом.  
Или не чужим. Его посмуглевшее лицо теперь до самых глаз закрывал платок, а из-под белой куфии выскользнула змейка блестящих волос. Его глаза еще никогда не казались Дино ярче. Они светились вызывающе, остро, весело и зло, будто два разноцветных философских камня, обещавших бессмертие и вечную молодость. Дино мог только надеяться, что вместо алхимического огня арабы увидят черные угольки. Мукуро подхватил верблюда за поводья и пошел вперед, метя песок полами джалабии, а Дино с судорожным вздохом снова вдавил газ.  
В воротах дорогу перегородили двое постовых, крикнув что-то на арабском. Дино не понял ни слова, но по вопросительной интонации догадался, что речь о возможном грузе в тюках на верблюде и в кузове машины. На секунду его охватила паника – что ответить? – но Мукуро только молча мотнул головой, приглашая обыскать. Будто нарочно подначивал, ступал по тонкой грани между адреналином и бездной. Дино никогда не был уверен – понимает ли Мукуро таким образом развлечение или осторожность.  
Закинув автоматы за плечо, бедуины принялись за обыск: один прощупывал тюки, другой распахнул дверь машины так, что она качнулась на рессорах. Дино кожей чувствовал его стремительный испытующий взгляд, лишенный всякого страха. Они о чем-то переговаривались между собой, и Дино тревожно следил за интонацией. Наконец бедуин, осмотревший машину, снова захлопнул дверь – и им дали отмашку. Распахнутые ворота остались неподвижны.  
Они входили в Убар.  
Твою мать, подумал вдруг Дино, я действительно делаю это. Вхожу в город-феникс, под завязку набитый фанатиками, без всякого оружия, если не считать Мукуро. С гребаным верблюдом и абсолютно пустой головой. Вхожу, чтобы, возможно, спасти человечество от смертельного взрыва или гнета ядерной диктатуры.  
На самом деле прямо сейчас ему плевать было, даже если конец света расползется из сердца арабских песков по всему миру. Он хотел спасти только Мукуро, даже если апокалипсис зародился по его вине.  
Он именно сейчас неожиданно ясно вспомнил, как это случилось. Его жизнь через край била насущными тревогами и мирскими радостями, а потом однажды ему приснились сады Нила с тяжелой стоячей водой, еще не распустившимися лотосами и острыми листьями папируса – и Дино бросился в них, как самоубийца бросается с моста.  
Машину пришлось оставить за воротами, но верблюда Мукуро продолжал упрямо тащить под узцы, намотав пыльную веревку на руку. Дино брел рядом с ним, зарываясь кедами в горячий песок, – из-под джалабии то и дело мелькали смуглые босые ноги кого-то другого, шедшего вместо него, – и оглядывался.  
Руины, которые остались от погибших поколений и которые теперь занимала «Сахва», немногим отличались от других сохранившихся оазисов. Те же слепые голые стены из песчаника с дырками-глазами – возможно, их наспех отстроили заново. Только теперь, вместо груженых драгоценностями верблюдов и лавок с маслами и поделками из ладана, здесь торчали в пыли военные грузовики, насосные установки и склады бензина. Никаких следов золота – эти люди богаты были другим, они, будто россыпь сияющих камней, носили под сердцем свою бессмертную идею. Фанатичные, жестокие, живые своей верой и предвкушением радости. Как же просто, наверное, было жить вот так – когда все мысли занимает только одно стремление и одна жажда: жажда испить снова из древнего фонтана, обломки которого лежали где-то там посредине оазиса, а подземные трубопроводы наверняка все перекорежились и растрескались во время землетрясения много веков назад. Каждый занят был своим самым важным, единственным делом, каждый – как крошечная деталь, без которой весь огромный механизм полетит к чертям.  
Дино понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Дождаться, пока Мукуро подденет кого-нибудь на свой трезубец и заставит показать дорогу? Он вдруг заметил женщину, которая праздно брела в тени тканого навеса, – ее молодые глаза в прорези никаба внушали надежду, и Дино не придумал ничего лучше, чем нагнать ее и пойти рядом.  
Только потом он вспомнил, что понятия не имеет, как сказать хоть слово по-арабски.  
– Извините, – позвал он на английском, интимно наклоняясь туда, где под никабом должно быть ухо. – Э...  
Закончить мысль – даже если мысль и была – не удалось. Под ребра уперлось что-то твердое, и хотя металл не был холодным, это ощущение Дино узнал сразу: в бок ткнули дулом автомата. Неприветливая синьорина прятала под абаей оружие, и во имя всего святого, Дино не представлял, как ей это удалось. Хорошо еще, что он удержался и не брякнул что-нибудь, стоившее бы пули в легкое. Снова твердить «извините» было глупо, Дино молча, поспешно отступил, кланяясь бедуинке, как королеве, пятясь, пока чуть не налетел на Мукуро.  
Мукуро трясся от беззвучного смеха.  
– Уму непостижимо, что ты действительно такой идиот, – скорее домыслил, чем услышал, Дино. Стало обидно, а сердце все еще частило, переживая минутный ужас.  
– Эта сука чуть меня не пристрелила! – пожаловался он одними губами и потер локтем бок.  
– И поделом, – бессердечно отозвался Мукуро. – А теперь, бога ради, иди молча, пока мы еще живы.  
«Пока этот мир еще жив», – опять услышал Дино. В упоминаниях Мукуро о жизни и смерти всегда было что-то неумолимо апокалиптическое, даже если речь шла о мотыльке. Или верблюде.  
Бедуинка проводила их настороженными глазами-маслинами. У всех здесь были одинаковые глаза – не из-за цвета или разреза, а из-за выражения. Тревожного, острого, предвкушающего и бесконечно вдохновленного, как у художника, готового нанести первый мазок на чистый холст. Дино так и тянуло дежурно улыбнуться напоследок, но кажется, он еще сохранил остатки здравого смысла, которые свели его рот параличом в без пяти минут улыбке. Такого Мукуро бы ему не простил.  
– Нам нужно где-то переночевать, – пробормотал Дино, когда в ступню впился острый камешек. Иллюзия босых ног была настолько реальной, что проклятый кусок песчаника уколол его даже через кроссовки. Скорее всего, Мукуро сделал это нарочно. И еще ему смертельно хотелось пить.  
– Мне кажется, ты просто оттягиваешь неизбежное, – отозвался Мукуро с укором. – Это называется прокрастинация. Если ты явился поглазеть на достопримечательности, то хватит получаса. А умереть можно еще быстрее.  
– Нет, – неожиданно твердо сказал Дино. – Меня уже тошнит от достопримечательностей, и я не планирую умирать бесславно в арабских песках, чтобы верблюд потом сожрал мои волосы. Но мы должны остановиться, сесть и пошевелить мозгами. Потому что нас двое, Мукуро. Если, конечно...  
– ...если я не соглашусь пригнать сюда военно-воздушный флот Альянса? – язвительно договорил Мукуро. – Мы уже договорились, Каваллоне. – «Нет, ты только почти согласился», хотел поправить Дино, но не успел. – Черт с тобой, давай заночуем.  
Мукуро мог сколько угодно язвить и истекать ядом, но когда Дино говорил что-нибудь таким тоном – тем самым тоном, которому в четырнадцать учился перед зеркалом, который раздражал, но заставлял, шипя, прогибаться, который убеждал и давил, как неотвратимое, темно-синее, жаркое полуденное Небо, – он делал то, что предлагал Дино. Рано или поздно, так или иначе.  
Согласился он и теперь, пусть и без удовольствия. Сразу подобрался, а в руке медленно, картинно сложился из воздуха трезубец. Дино уже знал, что он просто выпендривается, но дух на секунду все равно захватило. Мукуро с трезубцем в одной руке и верблюжьими поводьями в другой, без лица, с одними глазами, выглядел как какой-нибудь причудливый местный дух. Джинн, которого можно обратить в добро или во зло – смотря, на что хватит ума. На мгновение Дино представил, как Мукуро медленно разматывает платок, скидывает джалабию – и вот уже под его опущенными веками дикая гурия, необъезженная кобылица востока танцует в прозрачных шароварах, пряча режуще-сладкую, как пахлава, улыбку за ладонями, а вокруг клубится дым из кальянов, и в колбе плавают ядовитые грибы.  
Боже, если бы Мукуро умел читать мысли, он бы уже сравнял Дино с песком.  
– Ну? – нетерпеливо поторопил Мукуро, в любую секунду готовый передумать.  
Дино встряхнулся по-звериному и заспешил вперед вдоль слепых стен с пустыми глазами-окнами.  
Жилые дома они нашли на окраине, как раз в тот момент, когда багровый шар солнца в последний раз вспыхнул за нагорьем. Это был даже не закат – солнце просто раскалилось докрасна и исчезло, будто только что выкованный клинок опустили в ледяную воду.  
– Туда, – коротко сказал Дино, полагаясь на интуицию. Мукуро послушался. Наверное, от усталости.  
Новую дверь из досок, покрытую одной «Сахве» известными символами, только недавно приладили в пустой проем. На ней было железное кольцо. Мукуро подвел верблюда к стене, а потом потянул за кольцо и стукнул им об дверь.  
– Э! – отозвались изнутри. Других голосов слышно не было, и тогда Мукуро вошел.  
В комнате сидел молодой араб. Он ужинал лепешкой, в воздухе стоял крепкий запах кофе. При виде гостей он вскочил и спросил что-то, а Мукуро внезапно ответил:  
– Танатаре, – или что-то вроде того. Дино не понял, но казалось, что Мукуро призывает бога смерти. Араб удивленно расширил глаза, а Мукуро в три быстрых шага обогнул его со спины и воткнул трезубец под лопатку. Араб моргнул, свел плечи, – почувствовал ли он боль в этот момент? – потом тревожный блеск в глазах погас. Зрачки помутнели, словно стекло запотело изнутри синеватым туманом.  
– Тише, – ласково сказал Мукуро, так близко к чужому уху, что Дино стало неприятно. – Мы – твои гости. Разве гостям не положено отдавать лучшее? Просто оставь этот дом, он тебе больше ни к чему. Уходи.  
Дино уверен был, что бедуин ни слова не понимает по-итальянски и все это эффектное шоу опять затеяли исключительно для него, – Мукуро обожал макабрические представления и терпеть не мог, когда никто их не видел. Но араб, казалось, внимательно прислушивался. Покорный и затуманенный, он бессильно сделал шаг, прогнувшись в спине, будто выдернули позвоночник. Потом еще шаг и наконец вывалился за дверь. Пока она со скрежетом закрывалась, Дино смотрел, как он бредет, безмятежный, сам не зная куда.  
– Он не позовет на помощь?  
Мукуро презрительно фыркнул.  
– Он займется каким-нибудь нехитрым делом и даже не вспомнит, что случилось.  
Трезубец растаял, оставив в воздухе только серебрящееся воспоминание. Запах кофе стал густым и влажным, как будто его вылили на горячий песок. Дино оглядел скромное жилье: плохо освещенная берлога, собранная наспех, – гора старых подушек в углу, кровать из бревен и досок, застеленная ковром и видавшим виды расшитым покрывалом, что впаривают туристам на базаре за дюжину дирхамов. Мешки с продовольствием и самодельный умывальник – торчавшая из пробитой в стене дыры труба с краном. Все покрывала невесомая песчаная пыль.  
Мукуро осмотрел комнату презрительным взглядом молодого правителя, принимающего жалкие дары местных плебеев, и, махнув в сторону предполагаемой кровати, заявил:  
– Я не собираюсь на этом спать.  
– Собираешься, – спокойно сказал Дино. Мукуро в ответ устроил молчаливое сражение, из которого Дино вышел победителем – Мукуро отвернулся.  
– Что-нибудь еще? – произнес он наконец, и в его тоне было столько вызова, что Дино улыбнулся.  
– Да. Сейчас мы обсудим твой план и включим в него меня.  
– Разве ты уже в нем не участвуешь? – Мукуро сдавался неохотно, они оба знали, что Дино добьется своего, но Мукуро это никогда не останавливало, а Дино – подстегивало.  
– Тогда расскажу я, – произнес Дино, присев на неудобную кровать. – Ты собираешься пробраться к лидеру и захватить его разум, верно? И после того, как узнаешь, где бомба, отдать его телом приказ, который позволит двум незнакомцам увезти ее или перепрятать. Или просто пойдешь и попробуешь забрать ее сам. Надеюсь, ты подумал о том, как будешь скрываться от «Сахвы» всю оставшуюся жизнь? На сколько хватит твоих сил? Даже если ты убьешь лидера после вторжения в его разум, думаешь, нам удастся уйти?  
Мукуро смотрел на Дино так, будто собирался убить, завладеть его телом, снова убить, расквитаться со всем кланом Каваллоне и много чего еще. Тусклый электрический свет делал его лицо выразительнее и страшнее, подчеркивал неестественную худобу, рисовал на щеках и под глазами глубокие тени, под стать Караваджо, а сами провалы глаз казались бы совсем черными, если бы не злой красный огонек в правом, медленно разрастающийся до пламени. Мукуро вдруг развернулся и вышел за дверь, не произнеся ни слова. Дино не двинулся – Мукуро не стал бы сейчас убегать и действовать в одиночку.  
Он вернулся через несколько минут, таща на себе тяжелые сумки с верблюжьего горба. Дино вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
– Я думаю, Дино Каваллоне, – начал Мукуро своим любимым издевательским тоном, и Дино тоже начал заводиться, – что, когда это закончится, отрежу тебе язык.  
– А потом яйца, я уже это слышал. Тогда у меня останутся только руки, чтобы не давать тебе страдать. Или их ты тоже собрался отрубить?  
Мукуро свалил сумки на пол рядом с кроватью и опять взглянул на Дино со всем вызовом, на который был способен. Но Дино уже вошел в то состояние, когда подобные взгляды не имели над ним никакой власти.  
– Я все еще жду твоего ответа. Что ты собираешься делать? – повторил Дино еще спокойнее и размереннее.  
– Отвести тебя к королю мушрумов, – отозвался Мукуро, открывая сумки.  
– Я думал, король мушрумов у нас ты.  
Мукуро рассмеялся колким нездоровым смехом и бросил на кровать рядом с Дино пакет. А затем еще один и еще. В прозрачном полиэтилене синели продолговатые таблетки. Дино надорвал упаковку и взял целую горсть, поднес к глазам.  
Он видел джинн только на фотографиях, никто из агентов не смог его достать – теперь Дино начинал понимать почему, – так что оставалось довольствоваться картинками: некоторые глупцы сняли пару селфи перед тем, как принять таблетку. Вблизи каждая сверкала, переливалась, словно ночное звездное небо, целый космос в маленькой дозе. От таблеток едва заметно тянуло пламенем, оно холодило ладонь и стремилось затечь под кожу. Дино осенило почти мгновенно – и так же мгновенно единой волной внутри поднялась злость.  
– Это твоя разработка. Ты придумал это дерьмо, – произнес Дино без выражения, тихо и ровно.  
– Да.  
– И завез его в Италию.  
– Да.  
– И это из-за тебя погибли все те люди.  
– Да, – в третий раз сказал Мукуро странным тоном, легким и прохладным, как летний ветер. – Необходимые жертвы.  
А затем добавил как-то слегка восторженно:  
– Завтра у «Сахвы» будет их волшебный фонтан. Разве не прекрасно дарить людям мечты?  
Он издевался. Или еще хуже – действительно думал так и ничуть не раскаивался.  
– Мечты, значит, – повторил Дино с расстановкой. – Ты даришь людям мечты.  
Мукуро выразительно молчал, всем своим видом показывая, что сказал достаточно. Дино смотрел ему в глаза и не верил – и одновременно верил безусловно, бесповоротно, как никогда. Эта затея с самого начала напоминала дурной сон, который уже не мог стать кошмарнее. В его горсти мерцал космос, обещая раскрыть все тайны Вселенной, и Дино спросил:  
– Как это работает?  
– На пламени Тумана, – с раздражением отозвался Мукуро. – Тебе нужен рецепт волшебного зелья? Ты все равно не познаешь его суть. Это как философский камень, как...  
– Сколько нужно таблеток?  
Мукуро запнулся.  
– Ты не станешь это пробовать.  
– Сколько. Нужно. Таблеток.  
Мукуро втянул носом воздух – ноздри задрожали, и почему-то это выглядело невероятно пошло, – потом процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Одна.  
Дино ссыпал таблетки обратно на кровать, оставив в ладони всего одну. Продолговатая, выпуклая, она была совершенством формы и содержания. Ее хотелось положить на язык, ощутить, как рассасываются в слюне звезды и раскручиваются спирали галактик, как разверзаются черные дыры и множатся миры вероятностей – миры, в которых принявший таблетку мог абсолютно все.  
Но больше всего ему хотелось заставить Мукуро хоть немного сожалеть.  
И он закинул таблетку в рот, не морщась, как умирающий глотает спасительное горькое лекарство.  
Сначала не происходило ничего. Дино застыл посреди комнаты, чувствуя себя злым и одураченным. Мукуро следил за ним, затаив дыхание, и выражение его глаз невозможно было понять – дикая смесь из страха, гнева и темного, больного предвкушения. А потом Дино почувствовал холод. Это была прохлада тумана, подступающего к воротам после жаркого дня. Прохлада соленого морского ветра, прохлада талого ручья со вкусом земли, прохлада от взмаха широко раскинутых птичьих крыльев, прохлада лунной дороги. Она расширяла грудь, заставляя вдыхать больше, больше, наполняла изнутри голову и, казалось, мозг становился тоже легче и больше, неохватнее.  
Следом ушла боль. Дино перестал ощущать ссадины от острых камней и мозолей, натертых полными песка кедами. Улеглась тупая пульсация мигрени в затылке. Сам затылок перестал существовать – голова Дино сделалась размером со Вселенную, а руки могли удержать ее в раскрытых ладонях. Эйфория затопила радужку зрачками. Она несла с собой облегчение, а еще – надежду. Надежду такую невыносимую, что даже собственные мечты и желания начали казаться крохотными рядом с ней.  
– Я волшебник, – сказал Дино, раскрывая глаза.  
Это было невероятное ощущение. Как излечиться от врожденной слепоты или стряхнуть паралич.  
– Что? – переспросил Мукуро натянуто.  
– Я волшебник, – повторил Дино.  
Господи, это было так просто и очевидно. Почему он не понимал этого раньше? Все на свете подчинялось ему. Он мог контролировать абсолютно все. Он мог изменить что угодно. Его силам не было границ – руки умели творить магию превыше человеческого понимания.  
– Я могу создавать реальность, – говорил Дино взахлеб, тихо и сбивчиво, переполняясь пенистой радостью освобождения. – Творить. Так же, как ты. Только это не иллюзии, Мукуро. Это по-настоящему.  
Он взмахнул рукой. Пыльно-рыжие стены комнаты взрезала нитка сияющего золота и помчалась, разрастаясь, разветвляясь, закручиваясь дугами и спиралями, складываясь в причудливые цветы. Через мгновение все жилище мерцало изнутри – Дино возвращал Убару его золотые стены, будто щедро плеснул пламенем Неба в трещины. От красоты собственного творения и упоительного чувство всесильности Дино счастливо рассмеялся. Мукуро метнул взгляд за его рукой и обратно, не моргая.  
– Видишь?! – поделился восторгом Дино.  
– Вообще-то нет, – Мукуро его восторг явно не разделял, но Дино уже не слушал. Он чертовски соскучился по морю, ласковой лазурной Адриатике, омывавшей плодородные берега Италии, а не этому странному заливу, который извечно боролся с пустыней. Еще взмах – и вот оно, у его ног. Стены расступились и исчезли, прозрачные волны окатывают измученные песками стопы, пенятся и шепчут, всякий раз неуловимо меняя цвет – от нежно-изумрудного до пепельно-синего, какой бывает только после заката. Море было настоящим, с него веяло соленой прохладой, а потом Дино мановением руки поднял из глубин огромную рыбину. Ее чешуя засеребрилась, и Дино понял, чего ему не хватает – луны.  
Он развел руки, простирая над их головами звездное небо. Луна выкатилась из-за горизонта, круглобокая и огромная, раскинула по воде дорогу в сказочную неизвестность.  
– Смотри, Мукуро! – Дино вытянул руку, пытаясь объять три ярких звезды на небесном экваторе. – Это пояс Ориона. Вон Бетельгейзе. Она в миллионы, много миллионов раз больше Солнца. Если поменять их местами – мы все обратимся в пепел за секунду.  
Мукуро задрал голову, потом рвано вздохнул:  
– Каваллоне...  
– Виноградники, – сказал Дино, и из его рук потянулись вьющиеся лозы, клонясь к самой воде терпкими перезрелыми ягодами.  
– Каваллоне!  
– Нильские сады.  
В лунном свете море у самого берега вдруг заболотилось, песок сплавился в вязкую жижу, утягивая ноги Дино глубже. Пена превратилась в буро-фиолетовые листья лотосов, а стоило Дино захотеть – и бутоны в стоялой воде раскрыли багряные, упругие лепестки. Он знал, что лотосы должны быть именно такими – цвета крови, в которую Моисей когда-то превратил воду.  
– Я могу весь этот чертов оазис превратить в Нильские сады, – вдруг понял Дино. – Я весь город утоплю. Нет, всю пустыню!  
Он решительно развернулся, вытащив ноги из ила, а через несколько шагов налетел на невидимую преграду, больно ударившись лбом. Пальцы хватанули воздух, но воздух не пускал его дальше. Дино попытался еще раз – и снова влетел носом в стену.  
– Дверь левее, – несчастным голосом сказал Мукуро, глядя на него через ладонь.  
– К черту! – воодушевленно отмахнулся Дино. – Я сделаю новую дверь!  
Из ниоткуда перед ним возникли и гостеприимно распахнулись сияющие золотые ворота. Дино видел, что за ними: за ними лежала мертвая пустыня, из песка торчали обглоданные кости животных и людей, а на горизонте лежало переливчато-красное убийственное солнце, как будто хотело разрастись до размеров Бетельгейзе. Дино собирался его потушить. Он уже занес ногу, чтобы шагнуть в ворота, но Мукуро вдруг вцепился ему в запястье и дернул назад.  
– Дино Каваллоне! – его голос подскочил на тон выше, почти истерически, происходящее то ли смешило его, то ли пугало до ужаса. – Если тебе прострелят голову, я воткну в дырку трезубец и буду вращать его _вечность_!  
Дино остановился. Медленно развернулся к нему, смерил молча взглядом с головы до ног – и вдруг впечатался глазами в глаза, так, что Мукуро приоткрыл рот, будто его под дых ударили.  
– Ты боишься? – спросил он другим тоном, тяжелым, как камень.  
У Мукуро дернулось горло.  
– Ты сожалеешь?  
Дино взял его за шею, надавив в нежные ямки под челюстью.  
– Я волшебник, – сказал он. – Я могу сделать море вместо пустыни и леса вместо гор. Я могу создать новую вселенную. Я могу умереть, и я верю, что смогу возродиться.  
Мукуро схватил ледяными пальцами его руку и стиснул запястье до синяков.  
– Они все верили, – продолжал Дино. – Один за другим, один за другим. Они верили в бессмертие. Они сгорали, как гребаные фениксы. Но только тебе не нужен джинн, чтобы выйти обратно из Ада, да, Мукуро?  
– Пошел ты, – прохрипел Мукуро, кипя возмущением.  
– Ты должен раскаиваться, – Дино нащупывал пальцами его одежду сквозь иллюзию, и иллюзия распадалась клоками тумана в его руках, обнажая покрытое липкой испариной тело. – Я здесь из-за тебя, и я, мать твою, очень, очень на тебя зол.  
Лунный свет бросал на кожу Мукуро яркие блики и тени, и он казался совсем хрупким, будто изломанным. Он охнул, когда Дино с неприятным треском разорвал футболку – в воздухе потянуло горелым, а на ткани остались жженые пятна.  
– Я тебя не звал, – резко отозвался он, но Дино сдавил пальцы на горле сильнее, и Мукуро задохнулся.  
– Помолчи, – велел он так, что звук замер у Мукуро на губах.  
Мукуро ничего не мог поделать с доном Каваллоне, обдолбавшимся таблетками из пламени Тумана, распаленным, всесильным, чудовищным. Когда у дона Каваллоне стояло, от него волнами расходилась энергия, которая сшибала с ног, как жаркий воздух из распахнутой печи, и погребала под собой, оставляя Мукуро исходить возмущением – и давать. Дино знал, всегда знал, когда Мукуро не сможет сопротивляться. Когда у него дрожит от напряжения каждая жилка, когда вдыхать больно, а глаза обещают все казни египетские, когда его ведет так, что встает только от мысли о том, чтобы раздвинуть перед Дино Каваллоне ноги. И тогда он пер неотвратимо, сминая все на своем пути.  
– Я заставлю тебя сожрать собственный член, – пообещал Мукуро и подавился, потому что Дино уже свалил его на кровать, лицом в пыльное, расшитое бутафорским золотом покрывало, и раздевался, выпутываясь то из джалабии, то из штанов – руки по очереди путались в иллюзии и в реальности, член царапнуло застежкой. Мукуро резко втянул воздух, когда Дино рванул с него брюки. Упал на локти, ткнулся лбом в покрывало и стиснул зубы, умолкнув; а потом вдруг обмер – и через секунду истерически расхохотался:  
– О господи, Каваллоне! Ты же не хочешь сказать, что у тебя в башке и правда только одно, блядь, одно-единственное заветное желание?!..  
У Дино не было заветных желаний, у него была уверенность. Прямо здесь и сейчас он должен как следует выебать Мукуро – так, чтобы вытрахать из него наконец это невыносимое высокомерие, это упрямство, эту сводящую с ума язвительность, чтобы вбить в него хоть немного раскаяния за все идиотские дни, когда они шарахались по пустыне, за месяц до этого, когда Дино едва не поседел, за чужие жизни. Он перевернул Мукуро и навис над ним, коленями по обе стороны плеч, хрипло приказывая:  
– Возьми в рот.  
Глаза Мукуро бешено светились.  
– Ох, через какой же ад я тебя прогоню, – мстительно выдохнул он.  
– Да пошел твой ад, – Дино уже сжимал член в кулаке, водя липкой головкой по его губам. – Бери.  
И Мукуро взял. Послушно открыл рот, дав головке проскочить внутрь, вытолкнул с влажным чмоком и всосал обратно, губами, зубами, только уголки рта дергались, пытаясь ощериться, но член был слишком большой и Дино впихивал его глубже, с шипением втягивая воздух, и водил пальцами вокруг, размазывая слюну. Яйца сводило до звона в ушах, а Мукуро все издевался – одними глазами издевался, и сосал вполсилы, подставляя язык, чтобы Дино не мог толкнуться в горло. Волшебный ветер с моря швырял ему волосы в лицо, они липли вокруг члена, и Дино соскребал их ногтями, большим пальцем оттягивал в сторону рот и наталкивался на острые зубы Мукуро, содрогаясь от абсолютно невменяемого желания. В голове тяжело бил церковный набат, а грудь сводило. Мукуро безумно давно, годы, вечность ему не отсасывал, а если и отсасывал – Дино уже не помнил. Он хотел сейчас. Сам вытащил член изо рта Мукуро, и тот освобожденно задышал, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что Дино вставил обратно и начал трахать его в рот, глубоко, в глотку, дроча себе до смазмов в поджимающихся яйцах.  
А когда наконец подкатило, Мукуро вдруг распахнул глаза и начал сосать. Так, будто хотел вытянуть из Дино жизнь и намотать ее на жернова вместе с внутренностями. Взахлеб, сильно. И положил ладонь ему на задницу, впиваясь ногтями. Как только его пальцы сжались, Дино кончил.  
Он сам не разбирал, кончает Мукуро в рот или на рот, куда течет сперма – в горло, по языку, по подбородку, по шее, может, везде сразу. Он размазывал ее, водя дергающимся в ладони членом повсюду, а потом сообщил Мукуро на ухо:  
– Я тебе сейчас вставлю.  
– Только попробуй, – угрожающе предупредил Мукуро, разводя колени.  
Дино подхватил его ногу и ткнулся членом под яйца, давя головкой внутрь. Она проскочила наполовину и выскользнула. Мукуро зажмурился, закинул голову набок, и Дино вдавился обратно, медленно трахая его одной головкой, влезая пальцами в рот, пока Мукуро не укусил его, и тогда Дино опять сжал ему горло.  
– Сука-а... – протянул Мукуро на одной измученной ноте, а потом одними губами произнес: – Да вставь ты уже.  
Дино наполнялся мстительным торжеством и улыбался темно, первобытно, совсем замирая, когда у Мукуро начали дергаться бедра. Мукуро болезненно хмурился, страдальческая складка между бровей становилась все глубже. Дино смотрел, как его ребра ходят ходуном, как вздрагивает живот – и не шевелился, наслаждаясь своей победой, пока не показалось, что Мукуро вот-вот закричит. Вот тогда он начал вставлять, помогая себе рукой и вминая задыхающегося от облегчения Мукуро спиной туда, где были прежде доски кровати, а теперь распускались, цвели, умирали и снова возрождались прямо на песке туманные сады. Когда яйца шлепнули о задницу, у Мукуро беззвучно распахнулся рот.  
– Ты просто не представляешь, что ты натворил, – шепотом сказал в раскрытый рот Дино и начал двигаться.  
Магия джинна била из него ключом. Жизнь захватывала мертвый Убар, солнце восходило и падало, его сменяла луна и яростный плеск моря, вокруг мотыльками носились стайки серебристых рыб, они били Дино хвостами по лицу, их на лету сшибали огромные белокрылые птицы, из песков прорастали ладанные деревья и магнолии, замки и небоскребы, в стенах появлялись и исчезали двери, ведущие в другие миры, Дино видел все это – и не видел ничего, кроме мокрого сумасшедшего Мукуро под собой. Он подхватил его под спину, сжимая над шеей волосы, дернул к себе и ткнулся лицом в изгиб плеча, лихорадочно кусая, и тогда Мукуро наконец издал стон, глухой и беспомощный, и от этого стона Дино прошибло такой бешеной любовью, что в глазах потемнело. Он не мог оторваться и целовал Мукуро всюду – в шею, в распухшие губы, в уши, в волосы, – потом снова кусал, а потом сунул руку под живот и начал дрочить. Мукуро задышал, как в припадке, сжался так, что невозможно стало двигаться.  
– Ну же, – нетерпеливо пробормотал Дино. – Дай мне. Господи, дай.  
Мукуро всадил ногти ему в задницу, сжав в себе член еще больней, и вдруг как-то разом обмяк – Дино будто ухнул с большой высоты, оставив вверху желудок и сердце. Он вбивался, не помня себя, забирая все без остатка, а Мукуро отдавал ему и стонал, стонал тягуче, откровенно, больше не грозя адскими пытками, он был раскрытый, как бездна, и сдавшийся, как смертельно влюбленный человек. Дино все еще дрочил ему, когда он начал кончать, и от этого внутри Мукуро все так невыносимо сжималось, что Дино казалось, ему сейчас яйца вывернет наизнанку. Было хорошо. Было охуенно.  
Дино был всесилен и счастлив.  
Усталость навалилась вместе с последней вытекшей каплей спермы, и Дино тяжело перекатился набок, даже не вытащив член. Мукуро тихо жалобно замычал, покорно переворачиваясь вместе с ним. Дино сунул руку ему под бедро, медленно огладил мокрую, горячую кожу, задрал повыше и снова толкнулся.  
– Господи, да упадет у тебя когда-нибудь? – выдохнул Мукуро в покрывало, но даже не подумал его остановить. Сперма хлюпала, Дино медленно двигал внутри полуобмякшим членом и дышал Мукуро в подбородок, весь запутавшись в его волосах. – Хоть бы ты яйца себе до крови стер, – вяло пожелал Мукуро и тут же вздохнул, когда Дино обхватил его ртом поперек шеи, сдавливая зубами.  
– Всегда мечтал трахаться под луной на берегу моря, – мечтательно рассказывал он минутой позже. – Посмотри, какая огромная луна смотрит на нас. Какое огромное небо. Ты видишь, Мукуро?  
– Вижу, – тихо отозвался Мукуро, обнимая его и сдавливая пальцами кожу на пояснице, а потом на заднице.  
– Правда?  
– Да.  
Дино потянул его за волосы, запрокидывая голову. Глаза у Мукуро были широко раскрыты, и в них отражался Пояс Ориона.  
– Я вижу твое чертово небо, Дино Каваллоне, – повторил Мукуро обреченно. – И это пиздец.

Дино не мог сказать, спал ли он этой ночью. Все часы до рассвета смешались в неразборчивый хаос видений, среди которых что-то было реальностью, но что – он не мог сказать наверняка. Он показывал Мукуро созвездия, восходы и закаты, чудовищного размера переливчатых птиц, кипарисы, которые цвели виноградными лозами, крылатых лошадей, которые кружили в тумане над мостом Золотые Ворота, женщин и мужчин в белой одежде, которые спускались по бесконечной лестнице внутрь земли. Он помнил, как Мукуро перевернулся на живот и по его бедрам потекла сперма, и тогда у Дино снова встал, и он раздвинул задницу ладонями, чтобы видеть, как член погружается в растянутую дырку, заталкивая сперму обратно. А у Мукуро не было сил даже сопротивляться, он только стонуще мычал, сводил лопатки и дышал под ним глубоко и часто, безвольный, иногда очень грязно шепотом ругаясь. Он помнил, как доски кровати давили ему ребра до синяков. Помнил, как вставал и жадно пил воду, а потом возвращался обратно в объятия морской, соленой, и там качался на волнах, раскинув руки и глядя в звездное небо. Еще он помнил, как плавал потом в темной вязкой тиши без сновидений и как ему смутно казалось, что он чувствует касания к своей спине – осторожные и будто бы неуверенные, словно кто-то поглаживал его костяшками пальцев и боялся притом, что Дино проснется.  
А потом наступило утро, и в лучах солнца пустыня нагрелась за доли секунд. Ночной холод сменился изматывающим жаром, и Дино наконец проснулся по-настоящему.  
– Черт, – прохрипел он, вытирая липкое от пота лицо. – Который час?  
– Полдень, – отозвался Мукуро с подушек, на которых возлежал – в белой джалабии, одновременно расслабленный и подобравшийся, как змея. Он следил за Дино, не моргая. – Ну? Снова пойдешь растить леса из куриных косточек и пробивать головой дверь, или отпустило?  
Дино со стоном перекатился на кровати, свесил руку, уперся ей в пол, потом наконец подтянул к себе гудящие ноги и слез. Из крана в стене тонкой струйкой потекла вода, и Дино полоскался и плескался, пока боль в гудящих висках не перестала стучать пожарным колоколом. Было очень жарко, и только глубоко внутри него еще жил странный маленький холодок – казалось, таблетка по-прежнему лежит там, в желудке, не до конца рассосавшаяся, и испускает пламя Тумана.  
– За вчерашнее мне следовало бы выпороть тебя твоим же кнутом, – очень тихо продолжал Мукуро. – Если ты еще раз выкинешь что-нибудь подобное...  
– Мукуро, – тяжело сказал Дино. – Ты создал наркотик из собственного пламени, а потом потерял над ним контроль, отправив к праотцам кучу людей. И скрыл это от меня. Потом Корея продала Эмиратам ядерную бомбу, и ты скрыл это от меня. Потом ты в полном одиночестве отправился разгребать все, что натворил, и опять скрыл это от меня.  
– Собираешься читать мне нотации?  
– Нет, – Дино принялся натягивать джинсы и кеды, прыгая на одной ноге. – Но если ты еще раз выкинешь что-нибудь подобное, я перестану тебе верить.  
Он сел на корточки и принялся шнуровать кеды. Мукуро молчал. Встал, выглядывая в окно на сумасшедшее полуденное солнце, готовое испепелять жизнь, а потом развернулся и сказал зло и весело:  
– Кончай возиться, Дино Каваллоне. Пришло время древних легенд.  
Некогда величественный символ благоденствия и процветания Убара, священный фонтан теперь лежал мертвой дырой посреди города. Огромный бассейн с обвалившимися берегами из гранита, мрамора и песчаника, без следа драгоценной мозаики, поражавшей кочевников и торговцев своим великолепием, пустой, замерший вечным памятником смертельной гордыне. Это зрелище наводило тоску – необъяснимо хтоническую, словно тоска по чему-то давно утерянному и потому неизведанному, оставшемуся где-то за краем миров. Убар поглотила пустыня, и теперь жизни его новых поселенцев питала только нехитрая система водоснабжения: цистерны с насосами, раскалившиеся в лучах солнца; вода внутри была теплой и отдавала на вкус грязью. Дино пригнал две такие цистерны прямо к фонтану и бросил в него шланги, звонко стукнувшие о каменное дно. Мукуро сиял, как фокусник, готовый показать свой лучший номер.  
– Открывай! – крикнул он, и Дино повернул вентили.  
Вода хлынула по шлангам, надувая ссохшиеся рукава, брызнула в бассейн – запахло мокрой пылью, – заполнила трещины, смыла вековую грязь и начала наконец растекаться озером в разбитых берегах. Потоки воды лились вниз и шипели на раскаленных солнцем каменных уступах, а потом заполнили дно и стали подниматься выше, выше; вместе с ними всплывали песок и грязь и косточки каких-то мертвых животных, вода очищала свое ложе, а Мукуро бросал в нее горсть за горстью свои волшебные таблетки. Растворяясь, джинн окрашивал воду в цвета переливающегося фиолетового космоса; он сверкал и испускал пламя Тумана, тонкой взвесью поднявшегося над водой. Площадь с фонтаном объяла прохлада; Дино чувствовал, как она пробирается под его одежду и остужает лицо, и знал, что не должен дышать этим паром, но все равно дышал глубоко, до легкого головокружения. К тому времени, как цистерны опустели, бассейн фонтана напоминал распахнутые двери в другую вселенную.  
А потом Мукуро картинно взмахнул рукой – и из сопла вырвалась новая струя, вверх.  
И тогда Убар наконец увидел.  
Поднялся такой крик, какого Дино не слышал уже давно. Иллюзия сбывшейся мечты сводила людей с ума: они бежали со всех окрестных улиц к фонтану, мужчины, женщины, девушки, совсем юные мальчики, путаясь в длинных одеждах и на ходу срывая платки. Их лица сияли фанатическим восторгом, а руки тянулись к воде, как будто весь мир уже бросал свои богатства к их ногам. Они подставляли ладони, и иллюзорная струя разбивалась искрящимися радужными каплями, потом окунали в бассейн и набирали целые горсти, жадно глотая. Они торжествовали, а Дино не мог отвести взгляд: он чувствовал себя в еще одной сказке из «Тысячи и одной ночи», тысяча второй, которую пока никто не рассказал.  
– Господи, Мукуро, – прошептал он. – Мукуро.  
– Каково, а? – откликнулся Мукуро самодовольно, хлопнув в ладоши, а потом разводя руки, как творец, потрясенный масштабом собственного творения. – Пойдем, Каваллоне. Мы еще не закончили.  
Найти лидера «Сахвы» оказалось легко: двое караульных, поддетых на острие трезубца, сами привели их к раскинутому на развалинах большому шатру. Здесь еще было спокойно: переполох на площади не захватил окрестные улицы, а шатер предводителя Ильхама – так его называли караульные – лежал в тени ладанных деревьев, окруженный наспех сколоченными или отстроенными ангарами, где хранились еда, оружие и жили девушки-прислужницы. Мукуро вывел их за собой, покорных и безвольных, с подносами еды и сладостей и кувшинами прохладной воды, приглашающе распахнув шатер перед их смиренной вереницей. Они с Дино вошли следом, никем не замеченные.  
Ильхам и его приспешники собрались за столом, с удивлением встречая нагруженный яствами караван из служанок; но еду принимали, отпуская, судя по тону и смеху, какие-то шуточки. Дино знал, что в каждом глотке воды растворено по волшебной таблетке. Он смотрел, как они едят и пьют, и ждал, затаив дыхание.  
Первым из-за стола вскочил самый старый араб. Он выкрикнул что-то сумасшедше радостное и принялся срывать с себя одежду, оголяя темное дряхлое тело; потом начал рвать бороду и волосы и плясать, крутиться на месте в жутком упоении. А потом джинн захватил всех. Они выбегали из шатра, пели, кричали, целовали служанок, говорили с Аллахом, простирая к небу руки. Ильхам замер, не донеся до рта кусок лепешки, но было уже поздно.  
– Твои мечты наконец сбылись, – ласково поздравил его Мукуро. – Золотой город жив. А ты нет. Какая досада! – и воткнул трезубец в сердце.  
Дино едва успел подхватить его самого, когда тело Мукуро качнулось и обмякло. Он вложил слишком много силы и ярости в удар: Ильхам затрясся, из носа по белоснежной джалабии хлынула кровь, глаза на мгновение закатились, потом взгляд опять сделался осмысленным и сквозь черноту правого глаза блеснул красный зрачок. Дино стоял, держа в руках обморочного Мукуро, и смотрел, как другой Мукуро – там, в теле араба, – морщится, продираясь сквозь мешанину чужих мыслей. Некоторое время Мукуро растирал виски и наконец сказал чужим голосом:  
– Она там, под нами.  
Но Дино уже и сам догадался – поразительно, как он не понял этого раньше. Бункер был под фонтаном, и все это время бомба лежала там, прямо у них под ногами. Мукуро схватил рацию и заговорил в нее по-арабски; чужое тело могло произнести его мысли только на своем языке, и Дино смутно разбирал их сквозь незнакомые слова, Мукуро говорил об аварии в городе и об эвакуации бомбы, о том, что нужно немедленно открыть ворота. Потом пальцы разжались, выпустив рацию, и тело Ильхама свалилось замертво, а настоящий Мукуро заморгал и ожил, с раздражением отталкивая его руки:  
– Уходим, Каваллоне.  
Они бегом возвращались к фонтану, чтобы забрать брошенный там грузовик. Хаос охватывал город все больше; Дино видел людей на крышах домов, видел мертвые тела, которые плавали в фиолетовых завихрениях в бассейне фонтана; вода все била и била из-под земли, смывая кровь и разбрасывая над площадью ядовитые радуги. Казалось, эта иллюзия обрела собственную жизнь и теперь останется здесь навечно, что благословенный источник будет теперь шуметь посреди города до скончания веков. Они вдвоем выкатили бомбу из темного бункера по длинному пандусу наверх и погрузили в кузов машины, где до этого царственно разъезжал верблюд и еще остались подсохшие следы его жизнедеятельности. Рессоры здорово промялись. Бомба напоминала огромную лупоглазую рыбу без плавников. Она выглядела так глупо, что Дино нервно хихикнул.  
– Поехали? – сказал он и удивился, как дрогнул голос. Сам он не чувствовал никакого волнения, голова просто отказывалась работать, не справляясь с ужасающе абсурдной реальностью.  
– Сначала заберем верблюда.  
– Ты издеваешься? – почти крикнул Дино.  
Мукуро смерил его уничижительным взглядом и с достоинством ответил:  
– Без своего верблюда я никуда отсюда не уеду.  
– Блядь, – беспомощно ругнулся Дино. – Господи, ладно, черт с тобой. Залезай.  
Мукуро аккуратно сел в пассажирское кресло, и Дино грохнул дверью, заводя мотор. Ехать пришлось медленно: Убар погибал и корчился в агонии, но давить людей колесами Дино просто не мог. Они осторожно, еле-еле пробирались по улицам, Дино почти заблудился, прежде чем отыскал их ночлег с привязанным у дверей верблюдом. Верблюд встретил их равнодушно. Он позволил Мукуро оторвать себя от глиняной поилки и побрел следом за машиной, когда они двинулись дальше. Машину трясло на камнях, и бомба угрожающе громыхала. Верблюд иногда косился на нее, но в целом ему было наплевать.  
– Помпеи, – вдруг вспомнил Дино уже в воротах. Ворота больше не охранялись: постовые спустились в город и пытались сдержать натиск людей, кинувшихся равняться силой с Аллахом. То и дело слышались выстрелы. Оглядываться не хотелось.  
– Может, лет через тысячу, – философски заметил Мукуро, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь, – сюда опять придут люди. Отремонтируют фонтан и покроют стены золотом и начнут собирать ладанную смолу.  
«А по ночам бродить райскими дорогами, – додумал про себя Дино. – Потому что земля, песок и вода все еще будут отравлены джинном».  
– А сейчас? – спросил он вслух.  
– А сейчас, – торжественно сказал Мукуро, – мы взорвем ядерную бомбу.  
Дино тормознул так резко, что сам едва не впечатался носом в руль. Он открыл рот, потом закрыл, никак не в силах прокомментировать план по безжалостному уничтожению целого государства. Мукуро снисходительно закатил глаза.  
– Каваллоне, ты забываешь основное правило иллюзий.  
– Что?  
– Иллюзии реальны, только пока в них верят. Не нужно взрывать никакую бомбу. Достаточно, чтобы люди поверили, что бомба взорвалась.  
– А-а, – протянул Дино, все еще оглушенный. – Ну, тогда ладно.  
Мукуро ткнул его локтем в бок.  
– Вылезай.  
Бомба весила, по скромным подсчетам, тонны полторы-две, но, в сущности, достоверность взрыва не имела значения. Дино и так понимал, что произойдет. Те, чье сознание достаточно затуманено джинном, чтобы верить, – погибнут; те, чьей веры не хватит, чтобы умереть, потеряют надежду. Они вышли из машины. Верблюд мотал головой у самой земли, ища, чего бы пожевать, но дорога была пуста. Дино даже отсюда мог различить белоснежную в солнечных лучах фигурку человека, который взобрался на столб у ворот и тянул руки к небу. А потом прогремел взрыв.  
Нет, «прогремел» было неподходящим словом – он подкатил бесшумно. Горизонт вспыхнул, будто осветившись последними закатными лучами титанического солнца, погас, окрасив небо в оранжевый; над землей повис огненный шар, а потом пришла ударная волна. Даже Дино на мгновение ощутил эту чудовищную силу. Врата Убара содрогнулись, и стоявший на них человек с криком полетел вниз. Клубы дыма и пыли поднялись из песка, потянулись столбом вверх, соединяясь с огненным облаком, – во все стороны расходилось кольцо света, а в центре него разрастался чудовищных размеров гриб, поднимаясь все выше и выше на длинной ноге. Дино ждал какого-нибудь звука – взрыва, грохота, – но стояла мертвая тишина.  
И Дино вдруг понял: вот он, Король Мушрумов, которого ему хотел показать Мукуро. Самый большой и самый ядовитый гриб на свете.  
Они стояли и смотрели, а верблюд смотрел вместе с ними. Единственным, что отвлекло его от поисков колючки и размышлений о тщете всего сущего, оказался ядерный взрыв: верблюд поднял голову и с легким интересом наблюдал за горизонтом, прядя ушами. Дино не знал, что он видит там – огонь? свет? восход солнца? – но на всякий случай взял под узцы. Он где-то слышал, что разогнавшийся верблюд способен развить чудовищную скорость, и не хотел гоняться за ним по всей пустыне с атомной бомбой в кузове. Он думал о том, что жители Золотого города опять наказаны за тщеславие; а они с Мукуро, кажется, просто выполнили волю богов.  
– Бодрийяр, – вдруг сказал Мукуро.  
– Что? – не понял Дино.  
– Ты спрашивал, как зовут верблюда, – объяснил Мукуро тоном, каким обычно разговаривают с идиотами. Дино молча таращился на него. – Ты идешь? – спросил Мукуро.  
Отобрал у него поводья и пошел по дороге.


End file.
